Eternity
by Angel Spirit
Summary: When Takuya's parents tell him they're getting a divorce, he turns to Kouji. Now it's a race against time to tell one another their true feelings and find a way to stay together before time runs out. Takouji prequel to Forevermore, revisions in progress.
1. Lost Hope

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon, just the plot of the fic.

Author's Note (as of 03/25/06): Yayness for spring cleaning! Heh, I've decided that this year Spring cleaning for me will be revising/editing out fics…as I've been saying that I'd be doing it for quite some time now…with some time on my hands, I HOPE to get most of it done! LOL…so this is the fic that started it all…the prequel to Forevermore…as I stated in the previous author's note before I decided to rewrite it to make it sound slightly better, I wrote this without knowing much about the Frontier gang's parents, and now that I do I can go through and make name changes and whatnot to make everything accurate and I thank everyone who helped me gain that information! If it's one thing that I always thought odd about season 04 was that they never really did talk much about the Digi Destines parents and home life…they talked a little bit about it, but it got me to thinking a lot of 'what ifs'…and I always feel like I get into trouble when I start thinking 'what if' because it gets me writing fics like this one and Forevermore…so I guess another yay for 'what if' questions is in order, ne?

I know a LOT of you have read this all the way through and I'm really not adding all too much…merely just making some corrections that are long overdue! All names are being switched to their Japanese version…for example, IzumiZoe, and JunpeiJP, TommyTomoki. KoichiKouichi. Hopefully I'm not confusing anyone there…

Warning: this fic contains slash/yaoi…if you're not a fan of male/male pairings or any of the pairings listed below then I suggest that you hit the wonderful back button and run far, far away…and don't say I didn't tell you so.

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji for now, other pairings in the future

Rating: PG

Time Setting: Prequel to Forevermore, takes place about a year or so after their final battle with Lucemon in the Digital World.

**Eternity  
**

**Author: Angel Spirit **

Chapter I: Lost Hope

Takuya had never felt so...hopeless...

He was currently lying on top of his bed covers, wearing only in a pair of blue sleep boxers and a white T-shirt...trying to stay cool since the summer weather seemed to be growing hotter by the day, and didn't cool down much at night. Takuya's window was open, as he was trying to air out his bedroom in attempts to make the confining space a bit less stifling but now he was debating about closing it. The reason why he was debating about closing it was because of his parents. If he had thought that things were bad between them before the whole Digital World adventure he had had with Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and Kouichi-it was nothing compared to what was going on now.

Closing his eyes, Takuya breathed in deeply as he tried to calm his nerves while he heard his parents shouting down the hallway in their room. His father had come home late from work...again...for what had to be the millionth time in a row. He had also forgotten to pick Shinya up from soccer practice-so Takuya's mom had been quite angry when she had gotten a phone call from her youngest son, wondering why no one had come and gotten him yet…an hour and a half after his practice had ended. Yuriko Kanbara had had to go and pick up her youngest son, and during that time frame Takuya had gotten a phone call from his father, asking him if his mother was home. The brunette had told him that she wasn't, and that she had gone to pick up Shinya...his father had then started cursing at the fact that he had forgotten because of a business meeting, and so Takuya had hung up the phone not really wanting to hear it and not wanting to get involved. He hated it when his father swore...and his father seemed to be doing plenty of that lately.

He could hear his mom screaming at his dad again, and they'd switch places every once in awhile so that it would be his dad doing the yelling. Takuya was really starting to get a headache from it all actually, and it was way to hot to get any sleep. Sneaking a sideways glance at the digital clock beside his bed, he groaned- it was only eleven at night meaning that he still had a lot of nighttime left. It used to not be this hard to sleep when he had been in the Digital World. Maybe that was because then he hadn't had any screaming, yelling parents down the hallway...and had gotten used to the quiet snores of Bokomon and Neemon, Tomoki's constant shifting around in his sleep, and Junpei's soft murmurs as the teen had had a habit of talking out loud while he slept. Only Izumi and Kouji had been the quiet sleepers of the group…and most often Kouji would stay awake throughout the night, keeping an eye on the group. Kouji never knew that Takuya knew he faked his sleep…but Takuya had the feeling that Kouji knew he knew. It made Takuya wonder now, if Kouji had trouble sleeping at nights…

Takuya finally gave up his sleeping attempts, and sat up, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips. Getting up from his bed, he slowly opened his bedroom door-he was going to get some aspirin for his growing headache from the bathroom when suddenly he heard a loud crash amidst the yelling-and his father cursing for the second time that night. Takuya bit his lower lip. He knew he shouldn't go and see what was going on-he knew his parents thought that he was in bed asleep-but it wasn't like he was a little kid anymore or anything. He was thirteen years old...if something bad was going to happen-like his parents deciding to split up and get a divorce-he wished that they would just tell him already and stop continuing to try and hide everything…acting like everything was fine. Because nothing was fine anymore; and if he could sense that why couldn't his parents?

He heard Shinya's bedroom door open and saw his younger brother poke his head out, a confused look in his dark brown eyes as he glanced at Takuya and then at their parents closed bedroom door. Takuya just shook his head and put a finger to his lips, telling Shinya to be quiet...Shinya did as he was told, and Takuya tensed when he heard his mother starting to cry as he and Shinya heard his father start apologizing again and again.

Takuya's body tensed...he knew what would happen now...he'd heard from plenty of his school peers who had divorced parents that when a fight like this happened, usually at least one of the parents would pack a suitcase and leave. Takuya wrapped his arms around himself and prayed that that wasn't going to happen tonight-not as long as Shinya was standing there, staring at the closed bedroom door. He didn't know what it would do to his younger brother if he saw their father or their mother leave without much of an explanation as to why. To Takuya it was perfectly clear…to Shinya however…

The brunette strained to hear what was happening in his parents' bedroom from his location in the hallway, but his parents' voices were muffled. He heard his mom cry out once in protest and then the door opened...and Takuya's eyes widened. His father was dressed-suitcase in hand. He heard Shinya start to cry as his younger brother had instantly figured out what was going to happen, and all Takuya could do was stand there-paralyzed-he couldn't move...

That was, until his dad started heading for the short staircase that would take him down to the entryway of the apartment they lived in, and only then did Takuya run in front of him, stopping him. His father looked down at him, a sad look in his eyes...and Takuya returned his sad look with a look of his own. At the moment he hated his father for leaving like this.

"Why?" Takuya was slightly shocked at how demanding the question sounded, and his father shrugged, looking lost at Takuya's question.

"Why is this happening?" Takuya asked again, wanting answers. He didn't want this…he didn't want his parents to split up.

"Look, Takuya...I...your mother and I...it's not your fault...or Shinya's- it's hard to explain...things aren't the way they used to be buddy, I'm sorry...I...I've got to go...look after your mother and your little brother...I'll see you...um...later okay?" With that stuttering explanation, the older Kanbara pushed Takuya out of the way and headed down the stairs. Takuya was in too much shock to stop him...instead, he turned to where the door to the master bedroom was opened, and he could see his mother kneeling on the floor-trying to pick up pieces of a broken vase with her shaking hands. Takuya saw that her vanity table had been broken at one point nearly smashed in half and the mirror to that had been broken as well. Shinya had closed his bedroom door and he could hear his little brother's sobs as he heard his father's car start from outside as it drove away.

Takuya felt his heart clench as he slowly walked into what had once been both his parent's bedroom, and silently started to help his mother clean up the mess. She looked at him at one point and sighed, looking around the room as she hugged herself.

"Takuya...you've got to at least know this much...you deserve to know as it involved you. Your father and I are seriously thinking about filing for a divorce. Things just aren't working out between the two of us as we hoped they would...we tried to stay together for you kids, but..." Her lower lip trembled, and Takuya knew that she wasn't saying something. He didn't care anymore, he didn't want anymore secrets. And he knew what she was trying to tell him had to do with him and Shinya-why wouldn't she just come out with it?

"Mom...there's more to it then what you're telling me..." Takuya murmured softly trying to keep his frustration at bay, and his mother nodded, tears starting to fall down her face once more.

"Yes Takuya, there is more...your father...oh god, your father wants a battle for custody..." Yuriko Kanbar finally gulped and sighed as she managed to say this, and sat down heavily on the bed, Takuya's eyes opening wide with unspoken fear.

"What? He can't just split Shinya and me apart...we need each other, mom, he's my little brother..." His mother nodded her own dark brown eyes holding a look that simply said _'I know…I wish I could fix this.' _

"I understand Takuya, but I don't think you do..." Takuya must've looked seriously confused at this point in time, because Yuriko sighed again and shook her head.

"I hate that man for making me be the one to explain this to you, but...oh god...Takuya your father...wants a custody battle…over _you_." Takuya's mind and body froze for the second time that night as he felt himself go completely numb, his eyes opening wide again as he shook his head. This news was worse than the news that he and the other Digi Destined had gotten when they'd realized that they hadn't killed Cherubimon the first time he'd taken a long fall and Junpei had thought that he was dead.

"No...wh-what...why?" He stammered, and his mother took a deep breath.

"Takuya, sometimes with divorces one parent feels as though...as though he or she has to have something to hold onto...in this case, your father wants you."

"He..."

"I have to tell you, that if he wins the case Takuya...oh god...Takuya, your father wants to move to the United States..." Now Takuya really couldn't think, he couldn't breathe...the United States? God that was a long way away...from his friends...from...from...his crush...his secret crush...Takuya closed his eyes, feeling the tears coming. Sure, most of the time he was brave and courageous...but when it came down to something like this...he'd rather be fighting Lucemon all over again.

He felt his mother pull him into a hug, but Takuya pulled away.

"N-no...no, I'm...I can't leave you or Shinya...and my friends...and Kouji..." His mother looked at him puzzled for a moment. He had said Kouji's name without realizing that he had.

"Takuya, I promise you, I'm going to get myself the best lawyer there is...I'm going to fight to keep you here with Shinya and myself...trust me, please, I don't want you going at all...I couldn't bear to loose you either..." Something inside Takuya snapped as he stepped away from his mom just then.

"I can't believe you...or dad...what you're about to do! What am I, a prize or something to you guys?" His mother couldn't find anything to say to that, and Takuya suddenly felt anger and hatred coursing through him. He had to get out...he had to _leave_...

Takuya turned his heel and started out the door, but before he could reach the door he saw Shinya standing there, tears in his eyes as he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"T-Takuya..." All Takuya did though was shake his head and flee...he had to get out of the apartment. The brunette didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stay here and listen to his mother trying to explain things to him. He wasn't some kind of trophy, and he sure as hell didn't want to move to the U.S. either...million of miles away from the people he loved and cared about the most.

He bolted down the stairs despite his mother's cries as he heard his name being called out over and over again. But all that mattered was that he was gone, away from the place he called home...at least until his anger cooled down and he could think logically about all of this. Takuya pulled open the front door and barely managed to remember to pull on a pair of sneakers before slamming it behind him as he ran off, out into the hot summer night…

**BREAK  
**

Kouji Minomoto tossed and turned, and sighed heavily. From the opposite of him he could hear his twin's even breathing...how Kouichi managed to sleep in hot, stuffy weather like this, he did not know. Feeling a little grumpy and annoyed at the fact that sleep wasn't claiming him anytime soon, he slowly crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get a cold glass of water. It was a 'twin weekend'...meaning that Kouichi was staying with him, his father Kousei, and stepmother Satomi...and then next weekend he'd go and stay with his mother and Kouichi at their place. It was an agreement that the adults had made for the summer; an every other weekend type of deal so that way at least Kouji and Kouichi could spend equal time with one other and with their parents.

Sighing as he allowed the cool water to run fore a few second, he finally got the courage to splash some of it onto his face-shuddering for a moment at the sudden chill. Kouji smiled as he grabbed a hand towel, hearing snores coming from his father's and stepmother's bedroom...they always left their door open, which was one of the reasons why Kouji always kept his closed. He was a light sleeper, and did not like the sound of snoring much...at least his twin was the same way. They had left the window open and everything, and a fan was on in their bedroom as well-it helped for the heat but since Kouji was restless he didn't think he'd be getting that much sleep.

He was just about to head back to the bedroom and attempt sleeping again, when he thought he heard the sound of someone knocking very lightly on the front door-the sound was so soft that he almost didn't hear it. Shaking his head and thinking it was his imagination, Kouji once again moved toward the bedroom he shared with Kouichi, when the sound of someone knocking came again. Throwing his hands up into the air and giving into the situation, Kouji headed down the stairs for the front door not wanting sound to wake his family.

Wolf-his loveable mutt for a dog, was waiting downstairs for him wagging his tail...Kouji smiled fondly and scratched the German Shepherd's favorite spot behind the ears...before he bounded excitedly towards the front door.

"You heard it too, huh boy?" Kouji whispered, and in response his German Shepherd gave a small, soft bark of acknowledgement at Kouji's question and backed up enough for him to get to the door. He peered out of the eye hole, but couldn't see very well, and in the end he sighed and opened the door just as the person knocked again...and was quite surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Takuya? What're you doing out here at this time of night?" He whispered, but Wolf didn't seem to mind-Takuya had been over enough times so that by now, the dog thought of the brunette as an old friend and leapt up upon him to greet him. The brunette smiled at the greeting and gave the Shepherd a friendly pet, pushing him off of him and back down onto the ground a couple of seconds later. It gave Kouji enough time to look his friend over...Takuya was dressed in only his sleep clothes-a pair of dark blue boxers and a white T-shirt...he was wearing shoes, but no socks. He frowned at the sight of his best friend, who looked weary...and still hadn't answered his question yet.

"So, what are you doing here exactly?" He asked again, rephrasing the question as he hoped Takuya would finally answer him. All the brunette did was hug himself and Kouji sighed at the other teen's lost expression on his face.

"Want to come in?" As Takuya finally looked up, Kouji caught his friend's dark brown eyes and gasped softly-it looked like Takuya had been crying...but why though? Too many questions riddled through his sleep deprived mind.

Closing the door behind Takuya, Kouji sighed and took another glance at his friend.

"Want to talk?" He murmured, gesturing toward the living room, and Takuya hesitated a moment before silently nodding his head. This was starting to worry Kouji...normally the brunette would've said something by now…very rarely was Takuya ever _this_ quiet. It was almost unheard of. As they sat down on the large, comfortable sofas, Kouji turned to face Takuya, who was sitting opposite of him on the same couch. Wolf, after a split second decision, leapt up onto the sofa and settled himself down in between Kouji and Takuya, placing his head onto the brunette's knee and looking up at him as though he knew that there was something wrong. Kouji smiled inwardly...normally Wolf wasn't allowed on the couches...but tonight he thought he'd make an exception.

"So?" He pressed, wanting information...like why Takuya was out wondering around in the middle of the night, and why he'd come to his place dressed only in pajamas...?

He was surprised when Takuya started to cry. At first he hadn't realized that the brunette was crying...but then as he looked a little harder, he saw small tears cascading down his friend's cheeks, no matter how hard Takuya was trying to fight them. The brunette sniffled and looked over at Kouji, who gave him a small smile.

"You know...you look really pathetic right now...oh, fine, come here already!" Opening his arms, Kouji allowed Takuya to lean into them as he rested his head on Kouji's left shoulder while Kouji wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling him closer into the hug. They stayed that way for awhile, with Takuya sobbing on and off as he buried his head into Kouji's right shoulder. Takuya didn't see Kouichi come out of their bedroom at one point, looking rather puzzled-no doubt wondering where Kouji had gone off too, why his bed had been empty when he'd suddenly woken up and felt that something was wrong. He had walked down the stairs and was starting to come toward them when he saw the position that his twin and Takuya were in and arched a questioning eyebrow.

All Kouji could do was shake his head...he didn't think that Takuya would say what was wrong if Kouichi stayed downstairs, or if he even knew that his twin was up and moving around. Takuya didn't know Kouichi as well as he knew Kouji...and that would cause awkwardness-something he didn't need right now, because he was already feeling a little awkward himself. He wasn't used to being the one comforting people.

Sensing that he'd just make the situation worse upon seeing the look Kouji was sending him, Kouichi nodded in understanding and headed back up the stairs, knowing that his twin would tell him what was going on later. He had thought that he had heard the knocking at the front door earlier, but he had only thought that it had all been a part of his dreams...

Meanwhile, Takuya's sobs had lessened, and he was just enjoying the fact that he had someone to lean into, a shoulder to cry on. He hadn't meant to come to Kouji's place, and he hadn't really been thinking about where he had been going. His feet had kind of leaded him here, and he hadn't realized it until he was knocking on the door. He knew he must've looked quite a sight...but at the moment that was the least of Takuya's worries. He was with the person he cared most at the moment…and _that_ was all that really mattered to him now.

He didn't know if the feelings he had for Kouji was 'right' or not...and at the moment it didn't matter. He knew that Kouji probably didn't feel for him in the same way, that Kouji wasn't 'like that'...it made it a little more painful to think that way, but at the moment all Takuya wanted was for someone to hold him-and that, was exactly what Kouji was doing.

Kouji must've felt his sobs cease, because before Takuya wanted it all to end Kouji had pulled away and held Takuya at arms length, a glint of determination in his dark blue gray eyes.

"So, back to my original question Takuya...what happened?" He asked this in a soft, gentle voice that almost surprised Takuya-who bit his lower lip, unsure of where to start…knowing that Kouji deserved an answer. Before he knew it, the events of the night came rushing out of him.

"It all...it all happened so fast...I mean...I knew that they've been fighting for awhile now...I knew it...even before we went to the Digital World I knew they were fighting...and tonight it was the worst I've heard...and...and...before I knew it my father was leaving...suitcase and everything..." As Takuya made his way through his explanation, Kouji felt his heart slowly melt. No wonder why the brunette was so upset...

"And...and...he's supposedly moving to the United States...I knew that his job wanted to relocate him there, but mom didn't want to go and neither did Shinya or I, and so he told them no. But that was a few years ago, before they started fighting, and now...now he's reconsidering it seriously and...and...and there's going to be a custody battle...over...over _ME_...my dad wants me...and...and...oh Kouji, I don't want to leave!" Takuya said this all so fast, despite the fact that he was stammering so badly that it made Kouji's head spin as he tried to listen to Takuya's every word. But he had heard the 'custody battle', and 'United States' and 'Don't want to leave...' For a moment there was nothing Kouji could say...

He had never thought that this kind of thing would happen really. He had never thought that he might actually have to tell the brunette his secret...only one person knew it, and that was Kouichi-the only person he would trust his secret with. Though, somehow he knew that Izumi had figured his secret out long before, if not shortly after they had returned home from the Digital World. It made Kouji wonder if she'd figured out that he had strong feelings for Takuya _before_ they'd come home from the Digital World and had just kept quiet about it.

The raven haired teen bit his lower lip. He hadn't really wanted to tell Takuya his secret...but...if what he was hearing was true, then it might be possible that there was very little time left to spend with his best friend...or someone whom he now considered to be 'more' then a friend. There was something about Takuya, something that caught Kouji's eyes and stole his heart. He was always able to catch Takuya in the hallway of the school they both went to now, no matter how crowded the hallway was...he had practically switched half of his schedule around so that he could have his classes match Takuya's (without the brunette knowing of course) and even though Takuya didn't know it he had also started to go to his soccer practices, watching him as he played out on the field.

"Kouji...? Is...is something wrong?" Takuya asked as Kouji had apparently stayed silent for far too long and Takuya looked like he was ready to start crying again. Kouji just shook his head. He couldn't burden Takuya with anything else at the moment-his feelings would have to continue to remain bottled up for awhile.

"No...It's just that...I mean, I always thought your parents got along really well...they always did whenever I was over." And it was true. The times that Kouji _had_ been at the Kanbara's, Takuya's parents had looked happy...like...like a married couple should, the way his own dad and stepmother looked.

"So it all happened tonight huh? In one big blow out...?" Takuya nodded at Kouji's softly spoken question, once again looking like a lost child. Kouji felt the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile, though he tried to hide it. He always thought the brunette looked rather adorable the way he was looking now.

"Oh, come here..." Kouji opened up his arms again and Takuya, after contemplating it for a second or so, hurled himself back into Kouji's embrace. The two teens sat there like that for quite some time, Takuya sobbing as Kouji gently rubbed his back and held him tightly. At one point, Takuya's sobs had quieted down. When Kouji had finally looked down at him to see what was going on he fought another smile...the brunette had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Looks like you're spending the night tonight, whether you want to or not..." Kouji murmured with a small smile, and realizing that the brunette was practically lying on top of him anyway in their embrace, scooted himself back against a couple of the fluffy couch pillows. With Takuya now cuddled up on top of him, Kouji smiled...oh sure he'd have some explaining to do to his parents when they woke up in the morning, but...

He felt his eyes finally starting to close at the comfortable position he was in.

The explanation would be well worth it.

TBC

Quick End Note: (edited as of 03/25/06) Nyahahahahaha…I made Takuya the uke one here! LOL, goes to show you just how much my writing style's really changed, ne? I definitely prefer my Kouji uke, but lol, it's nice to have a change every once in awhile, hmmmm…? If you're reading this now and haven't reviewed at all please do! I love hearing what people think about my fics…and reviews encourage me to continue writing! Though looking at this chapter, I wasn't as mean as I could've/should've been and didn't leave it as a cliff hanger…that's okay, I've got plenty of them throughout the rest of the fic…LOL!


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I so 100 percent of the way don't own Digimon, so don't even think about suing me! :P  
  
Author's Notes: (Looks back at chapter I.damn it! I used my OLD pen name instead of my new one.sorry if I confused anyone there, I AM Angel Spirit, but I wrote chapter one when I was still Silent Angel so I just never remembered to change the pen name.-_-;;) Thankx to those of you who reviewed the first chapter! It's greatly appreciated! ^_~ I know that usually it's Kouji the one who faces the whole moving ordeal, but I decided to switch it around just for the fun of it...so here's chapter II for all you happy readers out there...^-^ Oh, and if anyone knows the name of Kouji's and Takuya's parents (I need Kouji's stepmother's name and his actual mother's name...) that'd be greatly appreciative and very helpful...thanx!)  
  
Kelly Q-you just rock.I love it when I see a review from you, it always gives me a smile.oh, and check your inbox to your email, I've put something in there for you to check out btw.^_~ something I need help with.  
  
Juli-here's the next chapter for ya! I know, I just love the cuteness of Takouji.I totally agree that they're *so* adorable together!  
  
Hyper_Pegasus-hey u! The difference between Kouji and Takuya vs. Takuya and Kouji? Well.it sounds like you've got it figured out.^_~ For me personally it's like Taito vs. Yamaichi.so enjoy this chapter! Some more fluffiness for you between the two! And I know exactly what you mean by lack of sleep! Not enough time in the night for it.=P (why is it that it always feels like there is more time during the day then there is during the night???)  
  
Dragi-Another Different Journey's reviewer! ^-^ And yes, I DO plan on updating with it soon.as soon as I get the kinks worked out with chapter 11.hopefully it'll be up by the end of October or the beginning of November.keep an eye out for it, and if you're on the mailing list for that, I'll let you know that way too! If you're not then lemme know by sending me an email that you want to be on it and I'll put you on! (I think you're on it.hmmmmm.::goes off to check emailing list::) Anyway, hope this ties you over and gives you a Takouji fill till' then.  
  
Redrum-::bows:: thank you, thank you very much!!! I'm officially declared an original work of masterpiece and.um.heh.-_-;; okay, I'm done getting carried away with myself now.I love original plotlines cause no one else has done them before and it gives the author (in this case me!) a reason to play around with the characters and torture them.(in this case it's by having Takuya be the one moving.maybe.::insert evil laughter here:: you'll have to continue reading to see what I come up with.)  
  
Darkspider-yes, yes, curse his dad! Takuya's dad is now cursed.=P ah, but who said that he WOULD move to the USA? Like I told Redrum, keep on reading.this fic's gonna have an interesting plot twist the further we go.that's the only hint I'm gonna give ya! (And I love Takouji too.can't ya tell? ^_~ that's all I can seem to write lately.and read too of course.)  
  
Paige Minomoto-Aw, now don't go putting yourself down! That's not right, and unfair to yourself! I actually went and checked out your stories, and your writing isn't that bad at all.just keep on working hard on your fics! Here's some more fluffy/angsty Takoujiness to help you on your way.^-^  
  
Era Novem-Moumentai, Moumentai! Here's the next chapter for ya! (I didn't take THAT long to update, did I.? -_-;;) You'll get to find out what happens when they wake up here.enjoy.  
  
Splash-Yaoiluv-Now when are you gonna come out with another Takouji, hmmmmmm.? (begs and pleads) I luv reading your fics almost as much as I luv writing my own.^-^ but you already knew that, right? Right. I knew that Kouji was usually the one who always moved away, but I wanted to give our poor loner boy a break this time and let Takuya be the one to face it.besides, it makes it all the more fun to write.::evil grin::  
  
eigHorseLady-::grins:: yeah, I know.it's not going to continue to be all that sad though, trust me.more fluffiness then sad coming! Trust me (hmm.didn't I say this already.? ^-^), this one will be worth reading through for the end.and I'm glad I caught your interest!  
  
Okay, now that I'm done here, let's continue on with the story, shall we.? ^-^ And thanx again to all you wonderful reviewers!  
  
Warning: Slash implied...if you don't like the thought of Takouji- Takuya/Kouji pairing than I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your FLAMES! :P  
  
Yaoi pairings: Takuya/Kouji Non Yaoi: JP/Zoey hints  
  
Story Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Takuya's life is turned upside down when his parents announce that they're getting a divorce. Takuya's afraid that his father might win the custody battle, and that he'll have to leave with him...but...only one thing stands in the way-his love for Kouji...will Kouji figure it out in time, and realize that he too has feelings for the brunette before it's too late and he looses him forever?  
  
Eternity Author: Angel Spirit  
  
Chapter II: Confessions  
  
It was the phone that was ringing, which roused Kouji from his sleep. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew one thing...he was comfortably warm. The morning had dawned cool, but...he glanced around him and saw that Takuya was still cuddled up to him, but had fallen a little off to the side and was dangerously close to falling off the couch. Smiling, Kouji backed up into the couch more, and pulled Takuya along with him so that the brunette wouldn't fall off and onto the floor-he was sure that the crash would not feel pleasant and would definitely wake him.  
  
He had been wondering that question for most of the night before finally falling asleep. I might loose him and if I can't tell him...  
  
Kouji's thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps that were coming out of the upstairs hallway. Kouji looked up and saw his stepmother standing at the top balcony of the stairs looking rather sleepy, and gave Kouji a small smile at the sight she saw.  
  
"Hmmm...so he is here." Kouji just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, he showed up at one point during the middle of the night...why?" His mother yawned, and Kouji realized that she held the cordless phone to their bedroom in her hand.  
  
"His mother's on hold on the phone...she called I guess because he had taken off without telling her anything-like where he was going-and was checking around to see if he was at any of his friend's houses...she's already apparently called Izumi and Junpei, who both said that they hadn't seen him." Kouji chuckled at this-he knew that Izumi liked her beauty sleep-she was probably none to happy with a phone call from Takuya's mother at this time of morning...  
  
"Tell Takuya's mom that he's here...hey, mom?" She looked down at him with a questioning look, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Um...if it's alright with you, can Takuya stay over this weekend? I know it's a weekend that we've got Koichi over but I don't think he'd mind...and I think that Takuya would want too...I...I need to tell you something after you're done on the phone with Mrs. Kanbara..." his stepmother nodded as she left to finish the phone call, and returned a few minutes later as she descended down the stairs and sat on the couch opposite the one he and Takuya were lying on.  
  
"I have the feeling that you might need to tell me more than just one simple thing Kouji..." His stepmother said with a small smile, gesturing to the position that he currently had himself and Takuya in. Kouji blushed a little, but shook it off with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah...a couple of things actually, but...mom, the reason why I wanted Takuya to spend the weekend here with us, has to do with the reason why he came over here at the middle of the night...well, he told me last night apparently that his parents had been fighting often lately...too often. I guess his dad upped and left them, and wants a custody battle-over Takuya...the worst part of it is, is that Takuya thinks that his dad is moving to the United States..." He was practically whispering-he didn't want Takuya to wake up-he had his left hand on the brunette's backside to keep him from falling, and felt Takuya stir for a second, but only to snuggle in closer to him. When he glanced at his stepmother, she seemed deep in thought, and wore a grim yet gentle expression on her face.  
  
"Something tells me that Takuya's possibility of having to move to the United States with his dad isn't the worst part of it." Kouji sighed again, knowing that his 'secret' would have to come out eventually. So he only crossed his fingers and hoped for the best, wondering how his stepmother would react.  
  
"Um...yeah...there is something worse than that...I...I couldn't bear to see him go...I...god...mom, I love him." He closed his eyes tightly and waited for her reaction...when he didn't hear her speak at all, he opened one eye slowly, peering through it as he saw her sitting there with a bemused smile upon her face.  
  
"You know, I was wondering why you and Koichi have been acting kind of mysterious around here lately, whispering to each other...you two were talking about this kind of stuff, weren't you?" She asked, and, feeling a little embarrassed, Kouji nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah...I mean, I wasn't sure...how you...or dad...would react if I told you..."  
  
"Kouji, you know that your father and I love you, and Koichi very much. We know you are both your own persons, that no two people can be alike in this world, that you've both got your own situations to live through in life...if this is one of those hurdles you have to go through Kouji, then so be it. But never, ever think that your father or myself would think it wrong if you were to love another boy...and I must say that I'm glad that it's Takuya, because at the moment I think that he can get all the love that he needs-going through a divorce is never easy-I should know." She smiled a little, and Kouji nodded. He knew his stepmother had only been married once before marrying his dad-and that had been a long time ago.  
  
She was standing up and stretching, making a move toward the stairs, when Kouji finally had the nerve to speak again.  
  
"Hey, mom?" His words caused her to halt as she had one foot on the first stair, and turn around to see him.  
  
"Thanks...I mean it...I-I was just wondering one thing though?" She nodded, looking at him quizzically.  
  
"I mean, could you keep...my love...for Takuya a secret from him? I want to tell him myself, I do...I just...I have to..." all his mom did was smile though.  
  
"You'll find the courage to tell him Kouji, I know you will...just don't be to late...like I said earlier, he needs all the love he can get at this point in time." She started up the stairs, but turned around and gave him a wink.  
  
"Oh, and Takuya's mom said that he can stay here as long as he wants to...beyond the weekend even since it's summer vacation for you guys. She thinks that Takuya might want to spend a little time away from home, and if he wants to stay she said she'll bring him a bag of stuff from home." After she said that, she yawned and looked at her watch.  
"You know, it's only six in the morning, and I don't think I can go back to sleep now?" She sighed and Kouji chuckled softly.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower...and make a fresh pot of coffee...would you like some?"  
  
Kouji nodded at her question and shifted a little to make himself more comfortable.  
  
"Yeah...I'll help you make breakfast if you want, since we've got an extra person..." She shook her head at this.  
  
"No, you two look way too comfortable...I'll be back down in awhile, try to get some more sleep, okay?" Kouji nodded at this, as he watched while his stepmother continued up the rest of the stairs and he heard her footsteps head toward the room she shared with his father.  
  
He looked down at Takuya, still sleeping and knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore that morning, but he couldn't resist waking the brunette. So instead he managed to find the remote controller in the couch, and started flipping through the channels to see if there was anything good on TV...  
  
~***~  
  
Takuya stirred and blinked his eyes a few times...he felt...cramped...yet comfortable all at the same time. Stretching, he managed to sit up and look around. He yawned as his dark brown eyes took in the familiar settings of the Minomoto household, and nearly jumped in surprise when a calm and collectively cool voice came from the doorway of the living room-where he had been sleeping on the couch.  
  
"It's about time sleepyhead, I was thinking that I was going to have to wake you up! Come on, breakfast is ready to go...if you're hungry that is." The voice came nearer and chuckled a little as Takuya glanced over his shoulder to see Kouji heading toward him, and leaned on the couch so that his arms were holding himself up.  
  
"So are you hungry?" As Takuya's stomach growled, the brunette blushed, and Kouji chuckled again.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes...come on." Kouji came around the couch and offered Takuya a hand...which the brunette took gratefully as Kouji helped him to stand.  
  
"I'm confused...what'm I doing here?" Takuya mumbled with a yawn as Kouji flashed him a small smile, and shook his head a little.  
  
"Man...you must either still be really out of it from sleeping in so late or forgetful..." Takuya glared at him a bit and Kouji just shook his head, the smile still on his face as they entered the dining room to see the table set and Koichi pouring the milk, who smiled at him as he walked in with Kouji and sat down next to him.  
  
"Anyone want another cup of coffee?" Takuya looked up to see Kouji's stepmother coming in with a freshly made pot of coffee, and Kouji grinned as he held up his cup and then reached over and grabbed Takuya's, winking at the brunette so casually that he almost missed it.  
  
"In this case, it'll be Takuya's first." Takuya pouted a bit as Kouji's stepmother poured Takuya a mug and he thanked her. She waved away his thanks and smiled as she set the pot of coffee on the table and sat down.  
  
"Your guys' father had to go into work early, so it's just us this morning." Koichi and Kouji gave each other a slight nod as Takuya drank his coffee.  
  
It was in the middle of breakfast when there was a soft knock at the door, and Kouji's stepmother excused herself. She came back a few minutes later, telling Takuya that his mother was at the door. Takuya stiffened, not quite wanting to face his mother yet. As if sensing what he was feeling, Kouji stood up with him. Takuya gave the raven haired teen a look of thanks, as Kouji walked with him to the door and placed a hand of support on his shoulder as Takuya found his mother standing in the hallway, his duffel bag on the floor by her feet...Takuya had never seen his mother look so miserable...but then again, he was feeling just as miserable as she looked at the moment.  
  
"Takuya...I...I had called around this morning after you took off last night...I...figured you'd gone to a friends house...I um...brought some of your stuff over...if you wanted to stay here for awhile that is." Takuya felt Kouji's grip on his shoulder tighten a little, as he found himself unable to look at his mom directly into the eyes, and only nodded a little to show his thanks.  
  
"Takuya...I...want to apologize...I...didn't want this to happen this way...your father and I tried to stay together for you and Shinya..."  
  
"Is Shinya still with you?" Takuya asked, not recognizing his own voice as it sounded so hollow. He saw his mother shake her head at his question.  
  
"No...I...he's over with your grandparents...I...took him there earlier this morning. I figure it'd be best for you and Shinya both if you guys weren't around during the divorce and the custody battle and everything...um...if you want to stay here with Kouji and his family, you can...I won't make you leave if you don't want too..." Takuya nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I...I'd like to stay here..." His mother bit her lower lip, not knowing what else to say...Takuya still felt Kouji's hand on his shoulder, and subconsciously he felt his left hand reach up to where Kouji's own hand was sitting on his right shoulder and laid his own hand on top of his. His mother, noticing the move, said nothing but lowered her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Takuya...I...want you to know that I'm going to do anything and everything I can to win the custody battle...I...don't see why your father has to drag you off to the United States-your life is here. You've got friends here...maybe even something more." Takuya tensed as his mother said this, wondering if she knew...she couldn't know...all he did was nod his head though.  
  
"Yeah...you've got that right." His mother tensed a little as she looked up, and caught his eye for the first time. Takuya found himself unable to say anything after that and just stepped backward-into Kouji, who held him steady...he didn't realize he was shaking...he'd known his mother since...well, forever. He didn't think that talking to her would ever be this hard in his life.  
  
"Shinya wanted to see you this morning after I dropped him off...I told him that I'd tell you where he was...if you wanted to stop by tonight or something I'm sure he'd like it." Takuya nodded.  
  
"Yeah...sure...I'll do that." His mother nodded, and Takuya realized that in the first thirteen years of his life, he had never been so uncomfortable around her.  
  
"Okay then...I'll...call." Takuya couldn't say anything as his mother said this as her goodbye...he watched as his mother opened the door and walked out, closing the door silently behind her. All Takuya could do was slowly bite his lower lip, unsure of how to act or feel.  
  
"Takuya...I..." Kouji couldn't get anything else out before Takuya turned and buried his face into his chest...silent sobs wracking his body. Kouji froze for a second, unsure of how to deal with this...and suddenly found himself comforting Takuya as Takuya's knees gave away and they fell to the floor.  
  
"Takuya...Takuya, it's going to be okay...it's going to be fine...shhhh...you can stay here as long as you want to, mom's already okayed that...and I'm positive that dad won't mind having you here either..." As Kouji comforted Takuya, Koichi came out, mug of coffee in his hands and looked at them silently for a few seconds. Kouji caught his eye, and the two spoke without words. A few minutes later, Koichi had left for the kitchen to tell Kouji's stepmother what had just happened. She came out afterwards, and came over to place a hand on Takuya's shoulder. His sobs had lessened, and he managed to look up from Kouji's T-shirt, wet from his tears.  
  
"Takuya, you're welcome here...you can think of this as your second home if you'd like...Kouji has told me about your...unfortunate predicament...and between our family and your family, we'll think of something, trust me...we won't let you go that far without a fight." Takuya nodded not sure what to say as Kouji stood, and helped him stand up with him. He found himself grinning sadly at Kouji, who gave him a small smile back.  
  
"Thanks..." Takuya murmured, and Kouji just shook his head as he picked up Takuya's duffel bag.  
  
"Hey, what're best friends for? Besides, it gets kind of lonely around here when Koichi's not around...I won't mind having the company, believe me. Feel like a shower?" Takuya nodded as he followed Kouji up the stairs, glad that Koichi was giving him some space...not like he didn't like Koichi, he did...but...at the moment he didn't really want to be near anyone except for Kouji. It was strange, but he felt like Koichi knew that...and the brunette reminded himself that later, he would thank him for this.  
  
"Come on, you can take over Koichi's bed...Koichi said he'd be willing to spend the rest of the weekend in the guest room so you won't have too." Takuya shook his head.  
  
"No...I mean, this is one of the few weekend's you guys get to spend together, I-" Kouji shook his head as he set Takuya's bag down on the end of the bed Koichi usually slept in.  
  
"Takuya, it's done...Koichi's not going to budge on his decision, even if you ask him. Why don't you go and take a hot shower, you'll feel better, trust me. Later we can do something...get out of the house for awhile...sound good?" Takuya sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah...actually, tonight if you wouldn't mind I would like to go and see Shinya...see how he's handling all of this...I'm his big brother, I should be looking out for him during this time." Kouji nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we can do that...but don't forget, Shinya isn't the only one going through this...you're having to deal with it too. You've also got to look out for yourself." Takuya found himself grinning for the first time that weekend and meaning it.  
  
"I think I've got you to do that now." Kouji scoffed at Takuya's small compliment, and shooed Takuya into the shower, promising him he'd bring him clean clothes. Takuya nodded as he took a fresh towel from Koichi, who was heading into the bedroom and winked at Takuya as they passed.  
  
"Hey Takuya don't worry about it...I don't mind having to sleep in the guest room...I know how you and Kouji feel about each other...and I knew you needed a clean towel to use so don't thank me for it." Takuya just stood there for a minute, gawking as Koichi headed into the room and winked at him again. He was still for a minute, in shock, Koichi's words still processing through his mind.  
  
'I know how you and Kouji feel about one another...' Was that supposed to be a hint or something? Could it be that Kouji felt the same way about him as he felt about Kouji? Takuya sighed and headed into the shower as Kouji had told him to do. He had to admit though, after standing under the warm water that it did feel good...  
  
I can worry about what Koichi said later...right now though, thanks to mom, I can spend all the time in the world with Kouji...and eventually, I will tell him...I've got to tell him...I can't let time run out and not tell him...  
  
~***~  
  
"He's sure taking a long time in there...you don't think he's gone and drowned, do you?" Koichi teased as Kouji smiled and shook his head while he helped his twin make up the guest bed.  
  
"Nah...leave him be, I think he needed a shower...and besides, it gives him some time to himself." All Koichi did was shake his head slowly and give a low chuckle-but loud enough so that Kouji heard it and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...just...you and Takuya...you two don't even realize it, do you?" Kouji sighed at his twin's question. Now he knew what Koichi was getting at.  
  
"Don't start...not now..." Koichi sighed, knowing that his twin didn't want to talk about it now, but something had to be done...  
  
"Kouji...do you realize now with all this going on in Takuya's life, he needs someone? You need someone too...you don't realize it though, but this...this could be your chance." Kouji just shook his head as he helped Koichi bring the blankets over.  
  
"I know...but...I don't want him to have to worry about anything else...he's got enough on his mind as it is."  
  
"Kouji, I know what you're thinking...I'm your twin, remember? But, I don't think that by you telling Takuya how you feel, will cause him to have anything to worry about...in fact he might even start forgetting some of those worries..." Kouji nodded, and was surprised when he heard his stepmother agreeing with his twin from the doorway.  
  
"Kouji, you don't have anything to loose, but everything to gain by telling Takuya...I can tell just by watching at the breakfast table this morning how much he adores you...you can't see it because you're so wrapped up in your own feelings for him, but I know I saw him stealing glances at you every once in awhile...and let me tell you Kouji, those glances held nothing but longing. If you tell him, it'll probably make him the happiest teenager in Japan." Kouji nodded, thinking deeply and Koichi chuckled.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that Takuya was glancing at Kouji that way." Kouji's stepmother just smiled.  
  
"Anyway, I'm off to work...have fun you guys, and...do me a favor and don't get into any trouble...will you?" Both boys smiled and nodded.  
  
"Who, us? Get into trouble...? Never...besides, it's Takuya and Kouji you are going to have to worry about...I'm going to go and hang out with Izumi today. She wants to go shopping for Junpei's birthday that's coming up in a couple of weeks." Kouji grinned.  
  
"Ohhh...does my twin have a crush on Izumi?" He teased, and Koichi threw a pillow at him as his stepmother laughed.  
  
"Alright you two, can it. I'm off...I've got my cell phone on. Call me if you need anything." She said this looking directly at Kouji, who nodded in understanding. She left a few minutes later, and when Kouji and his twin had the bed made Takuya appeared in the doorway, dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a gray t shirt with a tilted black star centered in the t shirt that had a white dragon symbol in the middle. He was still towel drying his slightly damp hair, and as Kouji walked toward him, he could smell the shampoo the brunette had used.  
  
"Feel better?" Kouji asked, small smile appearing on his face as Takuya nodded.  
  
"Yeah...thanks..." The twins grinned at Takuya, who found himself grinning back...he couldn't help it, it was contagious.  
  
"No problem. Hey, I've got to go because I told Izumi I'd meet her at 11:30 and you know how she hates it when you're late...and I'm going to be exactly that if I don't leave now!" Kouji nodded and saw Koichi out as Takuya finished drying his hair.  
  
"So..." Kouji found himself unable to say anything.  
  
"So..." Takuya found himself unable to say anything and suddenly the situation seemed very awkward...both boys were now in Kouji's bedroom, fresh sheets and blankets were folded up on the bed that Koichi had used previously.  
  
"Um...I guess we can make the bed...so we won't have to worry about it later..." Takuya nodded at Kouji's idea, but a few minutes later they were once again at a loss for words as the bed was made and pillows fluffed. Both boys stood, staring at the floor until Kouji found himself unable to stand it any longer.  
  
"Ah, what am I thinking...Takuya I...I...ah, to hell with it." Takuya, not knowing exactly what Kouji was thinking at, was quite surprised when Kouji suddenly grabbed hold of him and held him close, so they were eye to eye, foreheads touching. Then, without warning, Takuya found Kouji's lips on his own...unable to resist, Takuya kissed back his hands playing with Kouji's ponytail until it came loose and his black hair was flowing down his back and across his shoulders.  
  
Without any warning both of them fell onto the freshly made bed, not noticing until they came up for air a few minutes later. Kouji groaned and sat up as Takuya rolled off him.  
  
"Look what we did to the bed...we just made it!" Takuya found himself grinning despite Kouji's complaints about having ruined the freshly made bed.  
  
"Yeah...but...it was worth it." Kouji looked at him, and grinned back.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah...hey Kouji? I...I love you." Kouji just snorted and shook his head, feeling like he wanted to laugh...it had been so easy...he looked up to see Takuya still grinning, but a small look of confusion in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Kouji just shook his head again at Takuya's question.  
  
"Nothing...absolutely nothing. You have turned that had to have been the hardest situation in my life now into the most easiest..."  
  
"Which was?" Now Takuya was confused as Kouji smiled warmly at him, his smile reaching his dark gray blue eyes.  
  
"Telling you how I feel...because I love you too." Takuya smiled back, glad that this was over...glad that he and Kouji had it all out now. He wanted to pinch himself, he thought that he was dreaming. But he wasn't...Kouji was there in front of him, it was done.  
  
"So...you...and I..."  
  
"Are together." Kouji finished for him, standing up off of the bed and bringing Takuya up with him in the process, and he laughed. Takuya blinked, realizing that he hadn't really heard Kouji laugh with such happiness before.  
  
"Why don't you go and get your shoes on, and we can go and see your little brother?" Takuya nodded, barely thinking as he stumbled downstairs where he had left his shoes by the couch from the his midnight visit, and started to slip them on as Kouji came bounding downstairs. He was tying his silky black and blue hair back into a ponytail, and had his bandanna hanging by his teeth as he fixed his hair.  
  
"YouknowIhateitwhenpeoplepulloutmyhair..." Kouji mumbled, and Takuya, who had finished tying his shoelaces, laughed as he walked over and pulled the bandanna out of Kouji's mouth.  
  
"You know, I can't understand you when you've got something hanging from your teeth." Kouji glared at him, and Takuya just grinned.  
  
"So, what was that again?" He asked, handing the black and white patterned bandanna back to Kouji as he tied it on.  
  
"I was saying that I hate it when people pull out my hair...it's annoying to have to tie back up again." He declared with a small smirk, and Takuya only continued to grin.  
  
"What?" Takuya just shook his head as he leaned in and shared a kiss once again with Kouji, and the brunette realized that he hadn't felt this happy in quite some time-and he liked it.  
  
"Nothing...except that...I think I might have to be an exception for pulling your hair out of your ponytail." Kouji gave Takuya an 'oh, yeah?' look, with a raised eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Really? And do tell me why I should exclude you from hating it when I have my hair pulled out?" Takuya chuckled as Kouji grabbed a black zip up the front sweatshirt and tied it around his waist, grabbing his house keys as well, and headed for the door.  
  
"Because I like it down..." Kouji grinned and opened the door, ushering Takuya through it.  
  
"Yeah, well...just because you like it down doesn't mean that I have too." Takuya just winked at him and Kouji just shook his head as he held out his hand. Not even thinking twice, Takuya grabbed it as they headed out into the sunshine of the morning.  
  
"So where's your grandparents place?"  
  
"They live in the downtown area. We can make it there in a half an hour by foot, or if we take the subway we'll make it there in fifteen minutes." Kouji made a face...he hated taking the subway. He wasn't a big fan of enclosed spaces with a lot of people around him. The only reason why he had hopped on the subway to the train station that very first day he had met Takuya on the elevator, was because he wanted to know what the message on his cell phone had meant. Now he was glad he had listened to the message and had gone to the station, despite his uneasiness in those type of situations-if he hadn't gone, he would've never met Takuya.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Takuya asked, looking at Kouji with a concerned look as Kouji had pulled on a look of deep concentration, and was nibbling on his lower lip as he tried to figure it out. He got another idea, when someone passed them on a bicycle.  
  
"You know, I've got a better idea then walking on foot or taking the subway-walking on foot will take us too long and it's too gorgeous of a day to go on the subway...come on!" Kouji pulled Takuya along with him, as Takuya just looked bewildered, wondering what Kouji was up to.  
  
He found out several minutes later, after they'd rented a scooter...it had been Takuya's idea...for Kouji had just wanted to rent a bicycle.  
  
"You turn something simple into something complex." Kouji complained, and Takuya just grinned and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah, but these are so much fun!" Kouji just groaned as Takuya hopped on it first.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!? If Shinya can drive it, then so can I! Besides, I taught Shinya how to drive one of these! We used to go every other weekend on Saturday mornings down to the park and ride these things all day long!" Kouji just grinned as he got behind Takuya and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, savoring their closeness.  
  
"Alright...but if you do something stupid, I'm putting all the blame on you...you know that, right?" Takuya only grinned as he started the motor and they went speeding off a minute later. Kouji had to admit, he liked the feeling of the wind in his hair and on his face. Takuya made a sharp turn, laughing when Kouji tightened his grip on the brunette, glad that they had helmets on.  
  
"Don't do that again!" Kouji scolded, and all Takuya did was grin and shake his head.  
  
About fifteen minutes or so later, they were parked out in front of the apartment that Takuya's grandparents lived in, in the heart of downtown West Shinjuku.  
  
"Do you want to go up by yourself?" Kouji asked, and Takuya looked thoughtful for a minute as both boys took off their helmets.  
  
"I...I don't know...I don't know what my grandparents think of the divorce and everything...actually, I don't like my grandparents that much at all...they're too strict for me...I mean, I know they love me and Shinya- to bits really but..." Kouji nodded, knowing what Takuya was saying. He was quiet, letting Takuya think it over for a minute, and then the brunette's eyes lit up as he got an idea.  
  
"You know, why don't you go ahead and come up with me? I mean, we can just grab Shinya and take him out for awhile-like, to the park or something...you don't mind, do you Kouji?" Kouji shook his head...anything that'd make Takuya happy he'd be willing to do and not say no.  
  
"Alright then...come on, they live on the sixth floor...toward the top." They rode the elevator, Takuya leaning into Kouji as the elevator was empty except for the two of them, savoring the closeness. Takuya wondered how he was going to tell Shinya about him being with Kouji. Maybe he wouldn't tell him...not yet anyway. He wasn't sure how his grandparents would react to this either...he sighed softly and shook his head, and saw Kouji shoot him a look of concern.  
  
"You okay with this? Because I can always just wait..." Takuya shook his head.  
  
"No, I want you to be there. I was just thinking of what my grandparents...or even Shinya...would think if they found out about...well...us." Kouji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They don't have to find out if you don't want them too...to them we can just be best friends...and Shinya knows me well enough by now to know that we are best friends...we're just closer then best friends, that's all." Takuya nodded, understanding what Kouji was talking about.  
  
"Alright then." As the elevator doors opened, Takuya led Kouji toward the apartment his grandparents lived in and knocked on their door with no hesitation. Takuya heard what had to be Shinya's footsteps running toward the door, and his grandmother shouting at him to ask who it was before he opened it. But Shinya replied with "I already know it's Takuya! I know it's him! Mom said he was coming today!" Takuya grinned at Kouji, who grinned back at him as his little brother threw open the door to their grandparents apartment, and threw himself at Takuya as Takuya gripped his younger brother in a tight hug.  
  
"Hey Shinya, how's it going? You act like you haven't seen me in ages..." Takuya chuckled, and noticed Kouji standing a little out of the way, in the shadows of the hallway. Shinya grinned up at him.  
  
"I was worried when you left last night...I thought something had happened to you..." Takuya shook his head and ruffled his brother's hair.  
  
"Nah, nothing happened to me...I...I had to get away, that's all."  
  
"Where did you go?" Shinya asked and Takuya smiled softly.  
  
"I ended up at Kouji's house."  
  
"Oh...is he here with you now?" Shinya asked...Takuya knew that Shinya had always liked Kouji, and Takuya nodded as Kouji stepped away from the wall of shadows, and grinned at Shinya.  
  
"Hey brat, how's it going?" He asked, and Shinya stuck his tongue out at him as Kouji laughed.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Shinya said with a glare as Kouji just gave him a smirk and stood close to Takuya...and Shinya looked from one boy to the other, as if he knew. Takuya just chuckled lightly, but stopped when the figure of his grandmother entered the hallway.  
  
"Takuya...you know your mother was very worried about you this morning, since you took off last night without telling her where you were going or what time you would be back." Takuya could feel his grandmother's cold steel blue eyes on him, and he shivered. Was there a time, could he remember, when his grandmother had ever said something kind and loving to him? No...that was his grandfather, not his grandmother.  
  
"Hello to you too..." Takuya muttered, and his grandmother just sniffed.  
  
"Such disrespect toward your elder's...where did you get those manners I don't know...certainly not from my daughter." Takuya felt himself glaring right back at his grandmother, and felt Shinya shrink underneath her gaze as she turned her eyes from Takuya to Kouji, who had started to go back into the shadows, but Takuya's grandmother had caught him before he could do so.  
  
"So who is this?" Takuya sighed.  
  
"This is my best friend, Kouji. I went over to his place last night." His grandmother raised an eyebrow, and had a look of disapproval on her face as Kouji melted completely with the shadows.  
  
"It's no good hiding young man, I've already seen you...you could've at least had the decency and respect to call my daughter and tell her where her wayward son had disappeared off too." Takuya heard Kouji growl low, and saw one of his hands tighten into a small fist at his side...he also heard Shinya whimper softly and knew that this wasn't going well at all.  
  
"Look, all I wanted to do was to come by and see Shinya, maybe take him out for awhile..." Shinya nodded into Takuya's chest, as Takuya hadn't let his little brother go from the hug.  
  
"I suppose you could...I was going to go out for awhile and do some shopping since we've got an extra person here."  
  
"Is Grandpa here?" Takuya found himself asking, knowing that Kouji would get along at lot better with his grandfather then his grandmother...he'd never seen two more opposite people then his grandparents...his grandmother was cold hearted, as she was being now, and his grandfather was just fun and loveable to be around.  
  
"He's out at the moment, had some errands to run this morning...I'm sure you can see him later on this afternoon when you bring Shinya back. And have him back before three thirty." That was her goodbye, as she closed the door none to softly, and Takuya cringed as it shut. Kouji stepped away from the shadows, with a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't like that woman." He said in a soft, dangerous tone that Takuya had only heard maybe once or twice before since meeting the dark haired teen who was now his boyfriend. Takuya just shook his head at him as he pried Shinya away from him, and took a hold of his hand as he headed toward the elevator, Kouij in tow as he continued to glare at his grandparents closed apartment door.  
  
"I don't like her much either. Too bad my grandfather wasn't there, you'd love him...right Shinya?" Shinya nodded as they climbed into the elevator and took it down to the main floor. His eyes lit up when he saw the scooter, but realized that it was only for two people.  
  
"We've rented it for the day, we can leave it here and walk to the park." Kouji suggested, and Shinya begged to rent a scooter when they got to the park, and Takuya nodded.  
  
"You know, we might as well bring the scooter with us so that way we won't have to spend to much money renting scooters..." Kouji nodded as he grabbed the scooter and just wheeled it alongside them.  
  
"Grandma's treating you alright Shinya?" Takuya asked, and Shinya nodded and sighed.  
  
"Yeah...you're lucky you don't have to stay...are you staying at Kouji's house instead?" Takuya nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am...his mom invited me to stay, and mom said I could..." Kouji felt like he needed to give the brothers some time to themselves, but he knew that Takuya wanted to spend time with him today as well, so he pulled the brunette aside.  
  
"Hey, listen...why don't I meet up with you two later on this afternoon? I've got something I have to do real quick, and that way you only have to rent one other scooter." Takuya started to shake his head, but Kouji insisted.  
  
"No, I...want you guys to spend some time, it sounds like Shinya wants that, and besides, I don't mind...we can spend some time later on this afternoon and tonight, okay? Koichi goes home tonight, and mom works late, so it'll just be the two of us...we can rent a movie and order pizza or something." Takuya thought about it and then nodded.  
  
"Okay...sounds like a plan, if you're sure..." Kouji gave a curt nod.  
  
"I'm sure. I've got my cell phone with me...call me when you need me to come back, okay?" Takuya nodded as he watched while Kouji gave a final wave and took off, and he smiled.  
  
"Takuya...is there something you're not telling me? About you and Kouji I mean..." Takuya froze at Shinya's, question, wondering exactly how to reply to it. He thought about it on the way to the park, and Shinya realized this and stayed fairly quiet until they rented a second scooter.  
  
"Come on Takky...I won't be mad or nothing at whatever you say." Takuya grinned and ruffled his brother's hair.  
  
"I know you won't...but...I'm just not so sure how to tell you what I have to tell you." Shinya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you going to tell me that you and Kouji are finally together?" Takuya did a double take on his little brother, his mouth dropped slightly open, wondering how on earth Shinya had figured it out, and Shinya giggled at him.  
  
"It wasn't too hard...you know, I'm not clueless as Tomoki's become one of my very good friends now...the two of us figured it out a long time ago." All Takuya could do was just stare at his younger brother as Shinya winked at him and hopped on his scooter as he sped away, using the track around the park that took them around a long wide lake...the track was at least a few miles to get around, and Takuya realized that if he didn't hurry up and catch up with his little brother, he'd loose him completely.  
  
"Hey, Shinya, wait up! Don't get lost!" And he too hopped on his own scooter-the one that he had begged Kouji to rent instead of renting two bicycles-and sped after Shinya...how Shinya and Tomoki had realized that he and Kouji had feelings for each other, was beyond him...but at least now he didn't have to worry about how to tell his little brother...and it was one less thing to worry about for awhile.  
  
TBC  
  
2nd quick AN: I know, I know, I cut it off really quickly...but this chapter has gotten so long...^-^ (according to my Word Processor it's like, 12 pages.-_-;;) that just means though, that my muses are back and I'm going to go and work and finish chapter three and continue working on this...so that way I can just put the chapter's out one right after the other...hmmm...this fic might be the first one that I complete...^-~ didn't you just love the Shinya and Takuya brotherly love? PLEASE review! I'll update this again soon I promise...you won't have to wait as long as you guys did for this chapter...(Oh, and one more thing, I'm not sure if Takuya's grandparents would really, truly be that way, but let's just say they are for the sake of the plot.k?) 


	3. Takuya's Anger and Kouji's Nightmare

Disclaimer: Obviously since I'm writing a yaoi fic containing Takoujiness, I don't own Digimon...right? Right.  
  
Author's Notes: Another update on this one...::grins:: working on this one after putting up the not so well written chapter of Different Journey's made me feel better...=^-^= and for those of you reading that fic I do apologize again...the next chapter will be much longer and better! Promise...scout's honor...but this isn't Different Journey's, it's Eternity, a completely different fic where I don't have to write any battles and I can just concentrate on the fluffiness and angst of Takouji...^-~ I'm sad though cause I think my fishy isn't doing to good...- _-;; I've cleaned out his tank and everything...(I've got a beta that keeps me company while I write (hehe...get it..? Beta...I crack myself up! Okay, I'm done...you guys can all groan and moan at my corny pun now...^-^) and do my homework...=P he's a gorgeous fish really...) darn it all, I think I'll have to get a new one...and I've had this one for almost two years too... okay, enough on my poor fishy...;-; Let's do some good old angsty Takouji, shall we? (It'll make me feel better...^-^)  
  
Story Rating: PG  
  
Warning: Slash/Yaoi...if you don't like the thought of two males being together then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your flames...you HAVE been for warned! For Takouji lovers only! =P  
  
Yaoi: Takuya/Kouji Non Yaoi: hints of Izumi/Koichi, there is some Junpei/Izumi friendship in later chapters though.  
  
Now for some notes to the reviewers.::rubs hands mischievously::  
  
Kelly Q- As I said in the email I sent ya. Don't go saying that I'm a better writer then you are! If it hadn't been for you and Splash-Yaoiluv, and my best friend in the whole wide world, I don't think I would've gotten hooked on Digimon and all the wonderful goodness of Taito, Daiken, Leekato, and Takouji.^-^ By the way, when ARE we going to see the next chapter of The Fading Touch anyway? Let me know when you update cause' I want to know what happens next!!!! ^-^  
  
Kioko of grunge- Hehe.don't worry about it, I think we all think that we loose ourselves every once in awhile.^-~ No worries! I'm glad you reviewed! And as for everything working out.well now...::gives a nervous laugh:: You'll have to go and check out my author's page...cause' I'm not sure on the ending JUST yet.but there will be PLENTY of Takouji angst and fluff along the way!  
  
Eyriess- Aw.but you SHOULD support Yaoi! It's a good thing.^-~ But that's okay if you don't 100 percent of the way support it.hey, if this fic gets you hooked on it, bonus points for me!!! BTW, if you want to read some other good yaoi stuff that just makes you want to go 'awwwwwwwwww, cute' go and check out Kelly Q's and Splash-Yaoiluv's stuff, it's really good! (as I said before, they got me hooked on it.)  
  
Redrum- Well but of course! ^-^ Someone HAS to be supporting!!! And I think you'll like this chapter as much as I liked writing it because there's someone ELSE who also supports Takuya and Kouji's relationship in here! I know what you mean by wishing that more people were supportive like that.let's just say that even though I'm NOT sure of the ending, Kouji's stepmother and Takuya's grandfather will have major impact on what happens.and that's ALL I'm saying! (You really think that I'd give the ending away THAT easily?!? Hehe, you'll just have to keep on reading to see what happens. ^-~)  
  
EjqHorseLady- ::gulps, and turns an embarrassing shade of red:: heh.^-^;; SO SORRY about misspelling your name! I don't think I had my glasses on when I was reading reviews or something.won't happen again, I PROMISE! (see, see, I got it right this time!) ::bows at the compliments though::.thank you, thank you very much! I enjoy writing fluffiness.it's always fun especially when it comes to Takuya and Kouji! This chapter has plenty of that, and just a few touches of angst to finish it off nicely.enjoy!  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy- Definitely more fun when they're so cute as a couple...to me that's the whole point of writing Takouji is for just that!!! And here's another chapter for you to enjoy.  
  
Kagami Onna- ::turns an embarrassing shade of red as well:: I apologize again! ::bows down to reviewer:: Bad me screwing up people's names.lol.but this time I DO have my glasses on! And I'll remember that next time.heh...^-^;; To make it up to you and Ejq, Takuya and Kouji plushies!!! Muah.as soon as I find them that is.hehe.anyway, here's some more Takouji goodness!  
  
Blackout12- ::pokes right back at author:: HEY U! I end fall quarter sometime in early December, so hopefully I'll c ya more on IM!!! Hope all goes well in your neck of the woods.and if not, here's some wonderful Takoujiness for your pleasure! ^-~  
  
Nick- ::Author continues her round of bows:: Gracious!   
  
Chi and Jack Scarlett Wow, two more new readers!!! Hands out updated chapter III-there you go! Enjoy!  
  
Paige Minomoto- ::can't.breathe.too much.glomping between you.and.Kagami.:: *sweatdrops* hehe.it's all good though.I'm glad you guys like it when I update my stuff, I do too! And I'm glad you're working on another Takouji fic!!! YAYNESS!!! ::glomps Paige right back:: Hehehe.and in this chapter I DID try hard to make Kouji a little more uke instead of the strong one.so you guys kind of get the best of both worlds.lemme know how I did.kay? (And I know, I hate dubbed names too, but as I said at the bottom of this fic, it's just easier to type that way.I promise I'll spell it right in Different Journey's though when Kouichi comes into play.and actually, I didn't know that that was how his name was spelled until reviewers started to tell me.but now I know! ^-^)  
  
Hmmm.I don't think I left anyone out above there.if I did, I'm sorry and thankx so much for reviewing! (I'm also hoping I didn't misspell anyone's name up there either.heh.-_-;; still sorry bout that you guys.) I really do love it when you guys review and let me know how well I'm doing.so read on and enjoy this wonderful chapter!  
  
Eternity Author: Angel Spirit  
  
Chapter III: Takuya's Anger and Kouji's Nightmare  
  
Takuya hadn't been looking forward to taking Shinya back to his grandparents, but it had to be done. Kouji had joined up with them at the entrance to their grandparents place, and Takuya was surprised that Kouji had remembered where his grandparents had lived. As he commented this to him while they headed into the elevator, Kouji just shrugged.  
  
"I have a good memory?" Takuya smirked at Kouji, as the elevator rose to the floor where his grandparents were, and heard Shinya sigh and look out the elevator, as it was mostly glass and metal, so they had a good view of the city as they rose higher above the ground.  
  
"Something wrong Shinya?" Kouji asked gently, and Shinya shook his head, though Takuya knew his little brother looked like he was ready to cry. As the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival, the three boys stepped out, but Kouji hung back, staying near the shadows of the elevator.  
  
"I'll stay here if that's okay with you Takuya..." Takuya nodded, understanding why Kouji wanted to stay there in the shadows-a part of him would rather hide in the shadows then have to deal with his grandmother...for he was late bringing Shinya back by about an hour, they had lost track of time...when Kouji had called asking where they were, Takuya realized his mistake too late and was now a little afraid of knocking on the door of his grandparents apartment.  
  
Shinya realized his hesitation and looked away.  
  
"I don't wanna go in anyway...Oniichan, I wanna stay with you..." Takuya sighed as he lowered his left hand that he had balled into a loose fist to knock on the door and looked at his little brother, not knowing what to say to that.  
  
"Shinya..." As Shinya launched himself at Takuya unexpectedly, Takuya almost lost his balance, be regained it as he glanced down at his little brother while he started to sob into his chest.  
  
"I don't want you to stay at Kouji's, Takky! I want you to stay with me!" Takuya was a little shocked as Shinya exclaimed this and bit down a little on his lower lip as he knelt down so that he was at Shinya's level, and looking straight into his brown eyes.  
  
"Shinya, it's not that I don't want to stay with you, Grandma and Grandpa, but..." Takuya continued to nibble his lower lip. Had his mother told Shinya about the fact that his father wanted to battle for his custody right over him? Probably not...and he didn't really want to tell Shinya about it now, he was already upset about it the whole divorce situation as he already was...but...he didn't know how to explain to his little brother that even though he loved him with all his heart-and he did-he just had a feeling deep down in his gut that he had to spend time with Kouji now. For later might be too late...  
  
"I understand Takuya...you like Kouji better, and hate Grandma so you don't want to stay." Shinya said this with such an edge of hatred in his voice that Takuya did a double take...he'd never heard Shinya speak to him like that before! He felt like smacking some sense into his younger sibling, even though he knew that that wasn't going to help the situation any further. Instead, he chose to grip his little brother by the shoulder's and shook him fiercely.  
  
"Shinya! Enough! Just because I like Kouji in that way doesn't mean that I don't love you, Grandpa or Grandma any less! DON'T EVER THINK THAT! It's just that...that...I..." Takuya saw his little brother flinch a little as he yelled at him, but he couldn't finish his sentence or apologize before the door opened and he glanced up in fear of his grandmother standing there. Instead of his grandmother though, his grandfather stood there, his gentle brown eyes looking down at them.  
  
"Is everything alright out here you two?" He looked from one Kanbara to the other, from Takuya's angered yet now softening expression, to Shinya's saddened look and knew that something was wrong.  
  
"I...I've come to bring Shinya back...I...I've got to go I have a friend waiting for me and..." Takuya stood, not knowing what to say. He'd just been yelling at his little brother...something he hardly ever did...in fact, the only time he remembered ever really yelling at Shinya was that one rainy afternoon when he had gotten mad at his little brother for taking over his video game...and he'd yelled at both his mother (for saying that he was being an unreasonable older brother) and at his little brother as well for hogging his new game...so he'd run out, forgetting a coat and an umbrella, as the rain had stopped for awhile and he hadn't thought that it was going to rain again...but he had been wrong. And as he had headed home, it had started to downpour...but before he had known it, he had been sheltered by an umbrella and his little brother standing there holding one, looking incredibly sorry about the incident...  
  
Takuya shook his head and brought his mind back to the present as he realized that his grandpa had started to talk, and that he wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"Your grandmother's taking a rest..." His grandfather said suddenly out of the blue, but Takuya nodded, in a way understanding what his grandpa was telling him. If he had woken with his grandmother now with his yelling at Shinya, she'd be even angrier at him then she would be for just bringing him home late. Takuya sighed and stood, keeping his gaze focused on the ground. He licked his dry lips and glanced over to the shadows of the elevator, where he knew that Kouji was waiting patiently for him.  
  
"Shinya, I've got to go, I'll...I'll come back tomorrow and we can hang out more then..." But Shinya shook his head, his arms crossed defiantly over his chest.  
  
"Don't bother...you want to spend more time with Kouji anyway..." With that Shinya headed into the apartment, past their grandfather who looked back at him and then faced Takuya again, his expression still gentle and kind as always.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong...and I don't even really want to get involved with this...Takuya, I know this is hard for you..." his grandfather started and then changed his mind as he stepped outside the apartment and closed the door behind him. Takuya sighed...as much as he loved his grandpa, he really didn't want to talk about this now...not with Kouji waiting for him.  
  
"It's not easy, I know what you must be going through, but you have to realize that Shinya..." Takuya's anger flared up, and rarely did he get angry at his grandpa...very rarely. But now he just didn't believe what he was hearing...his grandfather was sticking up for Shinya?!? Didn't he realize what kind of situation Takuya was in? If his father won the custody battle over his mother and took him to the United States with him...he'd be moving away from his whole life...and that included Kouji.  
  
"You DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Takuya found himself yelling, his hands balling themselves up into tight fists as he blinked back tears that threatened to fall. Before his grandpa could say anything else, as he was opening his mouth to speak, Takuya continued on, his energy focused on nothing but his anger.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! IF MY FATHER WINS THAT CUSTODY CASE...IF MY MOTHER LOOSES...I LOOSE EVERYTHING! Shinya doesn't loose anything! I DO! I LOOSE MY HOME, SHINYA...KOUJI...I LOOSE IT ALL!" Takuya was loud enough to wake the dead, he knew that, and at the moment he didn't care. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kouji step out of the shadows of the elevator and come toward him, a look of deep concern on his face.  
  
"I DON'T WANT THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF IT!!! WHY ME?!? WHY NOT SHINYA, HUH? WHY CAN'T THEY FIGHT OVER SHINYA, WHY DO THEY HAVE TO FIGHT OVER ME? I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE...I can't leave..." Takuya whispered that last part as he heard Kouji come up behind him and reach over and grab his hand and hold it tightly. He saw his grandpa looking over at the dark haired teen who had swiftly become nothing but a life vessel for Takuya over the past day or so and didn't really care what the old man thought about him...or any of it. Before Takuya knew what was doing, he turned and buried his head into Kouji's shoulder and started to sob, feeling Kouji place a hand on his back as he gently rubbed it up and down, trying to soothe him.  
  
Kouji glanced up at Takuya's grandfather, who just looked at the two of them for a second, a deadened look in his eyes...and for a moment Kouji tensed...the display of affection he was giving Takuya...what would his grandfather think of it? He bit his lower lip as his eyes locked with that of Takuya's grandfather, and for a moment they shared words without speaking them, as Takuya's grandfather nodded slowly and put his hand on the door.  
  
"Takuya's going to be going through a rough time lad...if anyone can help pull him through this, it's going to be the one person who he cares about the most. And from what I can see, that one person is you. I pray to god and I'll keep on praying that Takuya's mother pulls through with this..." Kouji just nodded as the old man's eyes turned kind once again and a small smirk played on his face.  
  
"I'm not going to tell...especially not my wife-Takuya's grandmother- she'd blow a fuse...as she's done over many little things in the past...such a proper woman she is..." Kouji heard the old man chuckle and he gave him a small grin. Takuya's grandfather was okay with this...it brought some relief into Kouji, and he knew he'd have to tell Takuya later that his grandpa was fine with them being together like they were...for he knew that Takuya wasn't hearing any of it now.  
  
"Thank you..." Kouji managed to say, and Takuya's grandfather shook his head and held up a hand.  
  
"No, I should be thanking you. It's going to be you, and Takuya's close friends that he always talks about these days who will help him pull through this...keep your friendship and other feelings close...and never loose hope." Kouji nodded, not knowing what else to say as Takuya's grandfather placed a hand on Takuya's back, and Kouji felt the brunette stiffen for a moment.  
  
"Tell Takuya he can come by and see Shinya anytime, and that I'll talk to him...I'm sure he didn't mean any of what he had said." Kouji just nodded goodbye as he watched while Takuya's grandpa entered the apartment and closed the door gently behind him, leaving them alone in the hallway. Kouji sighed. He was glad that he had had Takuya return the scooter...he'd just call for a cab or something...he was positive that Takuya wouldn't want to walk home. They headed toward the elevator, Takuya not saying anything as he had his head leaning on Kouji's shoulder, and Kouji had his arm around his waist, half supporting the brunette. The ride down was quiet, and Takuya looked miserable...Kouji knew there was nothing he could do or say to make him feel any better about what had just happened, or what might happen in the future.  
  
Kouji heard himself sigh as the elevator doors swung open and he started walking with Takuya...maybe the further they got into the busy city, the easier chance he'd have at hailing a cab...his koi was silent, except for an occasional sniffle here and there, as Kouji knew that his mere presence comforted the brunette. He was just about to give up hailing a cab (as many had passed and not noticed his efforts) when a dark blue green minivan pulled alongside the curb, and a tinted passenger window rolled down to reveal none other then Koichi, who grinned down at them.  
  
"Hey guys..." Koichi's grin faded however, when he saw Takuya's glum expression.  
  
"Looks like you need a ride." Kouji nodded at his twin and flashed a small grin at their mother, who nodded back.  
  
"Mom was just picking me up from shopping with Izumi and we were going to go and get my stuff from your place Kouji...hop in." Kouji did so as he pulled open the back door to the minivan with no effort at all and helped Takuya in, who sat down and said nothing until Kouji got in and closed the door behind him. As soon as the twin's mother made sure that their seatbelts were on, she took off back into the light traffic of the city, and Takuya cuddled up next to Kouji as close as he could, and Kouji placed his arm around Takuya.  
  
Minutes later the brunette was asleep, and Koichi turned around with a look of regret on his face.  
  
"I hate to ask...but...what happened? And is Takuya okay?" Kouji sighed and shook his head at his twin's last question.  
  
"I don't know...Takuya got pretty upset...but...I don't really feel like talking about it now...he's asleep for the moment and I don't want him to wake up and find me telling you what happened..." Koichi nodded, understanding completely.  
  
"Tell Takuya later, that we're all here for him." Kouji nodded as their mother said nothing, but instead turned up the soothing music that she had been listening too before Koichi had spotted Kouji and Takuya walking. The car was cool, compared to the warm night air outside as Kouji had his window cracked down a bit, and could feel the breeze playing on his face and in teasing wisps of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail and out of his bandanna. The music was soothing...and before Kouji knew it, his twin was shaking him awake, and he blinked his eyes a couple of times as he saw Koichi smirking at him.  
  
"Too many late nights with Takuya huh?" He asked, and Kouji glared, as Koichi just smiled and stepped out of the van and pulled the back door open.  
  
"You fell asleep awhile back...want some help with Takuya? I think he's out like a light..." Kouji nodded as he scampered out of the car and with Koichi's help, got the light weight brunette out of the car. Before they went any further though, Kouji scooped up his koi and carried him the rest of the way, Koichi grinning behind him at the sight of his twin carrying Takuya like he was. (AN: Kawaii, no? *^-^*) But Kouji really didn't care what his twin thought of them at the moment, as he motioned for Koichi to hurry up and get the door. Koichi obliged and soon they entered the house, realizing that no one was home. Kouji sighed.  
  
"Mom must still be at work, and dad probably is too as she said that he'd be working late...let me get Takuya into bed and I'll help you with your stuff." Koichi nodded as he followed Kouji up the stairs, and headed to the guest room where his packed duffel bag was waiting and ready for him.  
  
Meanwhile, Kouji had gently placed Takuya down on the bed and had taken off the brunette's shoes, and was now gently placing a light sheet over him. He heard Takuya muttering something in his sleep, and gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes and then frowned as he reached over and felt Takuya's forehead again. He cursed softly and headed out of the room, to where Koichi was waiting at the foot of the stairs. His twin was about to hand him his pillows when he saw the look on Kouji's face and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think Takuya's sick...he's burning up with a fever..." Koichi cursed softly and dropped his duffel bag as he followed Kouji back into the room and felt Takuya's forehead with his cool hand. Sure enough, Takuya was burning up.  
  
"It's probably from all that's been happening...he's stressed out..." Kouji nodded as he heard Takuya moan a little in his sleep.  
  
"I'm going to call mom...and then dad...and let them know what's going on." Koichi nodded as Kouji went to go and grab the cordless phone in the hallway.  
  
"I can stay here another night or so if you want..." But all Kouji did was shake his head.  
  
"No, you don't need to stay...I...I think we're going to be okay...besides, mom's waiting for you downstairs..." Koichi just shrugged as Kouji followed him out after opening the two windows to the bedroom and grabbed his twin's pillows as he helped Koichi out to the car, where his twin informed their mother of what was going on...she looked genuinely concerned for Takuya and shut off the engine as she undid her seatbelt.  
  
"Mom...the traffic..." Kouji protested, but his mother shook her head.  
  
"I'm a registered nurse Kouji, remember? That's my job? Let me at least look at him...was he feeling alright this afternoon?" Kouji nodded as he followed his mother back into the house, Koichi-after putting his bag and pillows into the car-followed in tow.  
  
Back in Kouji's room, the twin's mother felt Takuya's forehead and frowned.  
  
"I'm sure you two are right when you said that it was just stress...Kouji, you know what to do for a fever, right?" Kouji nodded, his eyes filled with nothing but concern...how could Takuya have gotten sick so quickly?  
  
"The only thing that I am thinking is that he might not be feeling well from the heat...keep him hydrated and give him plenty of water..." Kouji nodded again and felt his twin place his hand on his shoulder, giving him a small grin.  
  
"He'll be okay Kouji." Kouji gave him a small smile in return.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Especially with Kouji looking out after him, I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days no problem." Kouji's smile broadened a little as his mother's words...she could turn any 'bad' situation into something that was not so bad after all...maybe she was right, maybe it was just the heat.  
  
"You two had better get going or you're going to be stuck in traffic for hours." Kouji reminded them, and both his mother and twin smiled.  
  
"Alright...take care...call me if you need anything...your stepmother's going to be here soon, right?" Kouji nodded as he followed them to the front door.  
  
"Yeah, she should be and I have her cell phone number and everything too...don't worry, I'll be fine till' someone else gets here and I'll get Takuya a cold compress or something." His mother nodded and gave him a swift hug and kiss goodbye as he nodded at his twin.  
  
"I'll see you in another weekend or so?" Koichi nodded and gave him a thumbs up at this as he headed into the car with their mother. Kouji watched as they drove off and sighed as he watched the sun set, and then closed the door and decided to go and check on Takuya...maybe it was all just the stress...  
  
Kouji grinned as he started to get an idea, and he knew it would have to be when Takuya was better...besides, he had to call Junpei and Izumi, and even his twin to tell them his plans. After all, he was going to need their help...maybe even Shinya's and Tomoki's too...  
  
~***~  
  
Takuya groaned as he opened his eyes a little bit and glanced around him...he was back in Kouji's room, in the bed that Koichi had given him...and one look at the clock caused him to sit up abruptly and he wished that he hadn't as the world spun about him and he groaned again and slumped back against the pillows. It was one o' clock in the morning...how long had he been asleep? He heard someone mumbling in their sleep and turned his head a little to see Kouji, asleep in the bed next to him...and was it just his imagination or had Kouji pushed his bed much closer to his then it had been earlier? Takuya grinned...that he didn't really mind.  
  
When he sat up again he sat up a little more, and then shivered a bit as the covers fell off. Earlier he had remembered being too hot, and now he was too cold...he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to get some heat into them, when his eyes caught sight of Kouji's black zip up the front sweatshirt hanging on the desk chair across the room. Grinning to himself, Takuya padded softly across the room and grabbed the sweatshirt as he pulled it on and savored Kouji's sweet smell...and then headed back to bed, now feeling much warmer as he huddled in Kouji's sweater and pulled his covers over himself, and glanced at the dark haired teen in the bed next to him.  
  
Was it just his imagination, or was Kouji tossing and turning in his sleep? Takuya frowned as he watched his koi for a few minutes, and at first it had seemed like it was just Kouji's imagination...but now...now he was positive that something was wrong.  
  
Climbing out of bed again, Takuya inched over to Kouji's bed and leaned over so he could get a good look at Kouji's face...it had suddenly gone very pale, and sweat was beaded on his forehead. He seemed to be mumbling something, and his face was screwed up in a look of absolute fear...Takuya bit his lower lip, debating about whether or not to wake Kouji up...his decision was made though, when his koi started to thrash in his bed, muttering something about 'not loosing you...'  
  
"Kouji...Kouji-kun, wake UP!" Takuya said, louder then he wanted too...he didn't want to wake Kouji's parents, but sometimes Kouji could be the stubborn one when it came to waking up from a deep sleep. Takuya grabbed a hold of Kouji and held him at arms length by the shoulders as he shook him gently-but hard enough to shake him back to reality...and away from the nightmare he was having. The effort exhausted Takuya, but he was relieved when Kouji gasped as he eyes snapped open and stared around the room for a moment, as though he was out of sorts...and then Kouji saw an incredibly tired looking Takuya holding him with a look of worry and concern etched into his dark brown eyes. Suddenly the dark haired teen showed one of his uncharacteristic displays of emotion as he launched himself at Takuya and held him tightly.  
  
"Kouji-kun...can't...breath!" Takuya gasped as he felt Kouji loosen his grip a little...was it just Takuya's imagination playing around with him again, or was Kouji crying...crying into his chest as Takuya felt his own grip around his koi tighten a little and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Kouji...Kouji, what's wrong please? You're scaring me." And it was true what Takuya was saying...the dark haired teen in front of him was scaring him...the only time he had seen Kouji cry, was that time when they'd all first gotten back home after the final battle with Lucemon, and they'd arrived at the hospital to find Koichi...dying on the hospital bed...and Kouji had cried then, because he had thought that he had lost his twin. In the end though Koichi's spirit had been returned to his body, and he hadn't left Kouji...but Kouji had cried then too...out of relief and happiness...and that was the only time Takuya had seen tears from his koi...until now.  
  
"Kouji...?" Takuya asked again as he rubbed his hand up and down Kouji's back, trying to get the teen to calm down. It took awhile, but eventually Kouji's sobs lessened as he buried his head into Takuya's chest, holding him tightly again.  
  
"I...don't...want to loose you..." He heard Kouji mumble, and Takuya raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Loose me? But Kouji, I'm right here...with you." Kouji nodded, but didn't look up.  
  
"I...know. But...in the dream...the nightmare...you weren't...and it was all too real...so real...it...actually scared me." Takuya frowned. This was a stange turn of events...normally Kouji was the one who had been comforting him lately, but now...now he was the one comforting Kouji.  
  
"Kouji...I'm here, and I'm not going to go away..." I Takuya silently added, and then tightened his resolve on what he had just told his koi.  
  
Takuya thought bitterly as he hugged Kouji tighter.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kouji lifted his head and sat back a little as he used the back of his hand to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. Takuya grinned a little...at the moment Kouji looked like nothing but a forlorn child...with his hair up in a high ponytail to keep it off his neck from the heat of the summer night, and the dried tears on his cheeks...  
  
He suddenly started to laugh, without knowing why. Kouji looked at Takuya for a moment, wondering what on earth the brunette was laughing at...and then found himself blushing when he realized what it was...he probably looked like a mess...having spent the past hour or so sobbing into Takuya's sleep shirt, which was now spotted with tear stains...Kouji rubbed at his cheeks for a moment, and then sighed as Takuya's laughing ceased, a silly grin still plastered on his face.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better...you've been out of it for a couple of days now you know." Kouji said, suddenly acting like his old self again as Takuya's grin slowly faded and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah...um...hey Kouji?" Kouji looked directly into Takuya's brown eyes and found nothing but sincerity in them.  
  
"Thanks...I mean it." Kouji nodded and used his right hand to massage his neck a bit.  
  
"Hey...no problem...I'm here for you...in more ways then one, trust me. But you also have to remember, that we've got friends who're there for you too." Takuya nodded, knowing what Kouji was saying.  
  
"You know...I...don't think that I can sleep anymore..." Kouji grinned and tossed his pillow at the brunette, who caught it with a smile.  
  
"No kidding, you've slept for two days in a row...you actually really did have me worried there for awhile!"  
  
"Sorry, won't happen again I promise...but I really do feel much better." Kouji shook his head.  
  
"The things I do for you...and I don't think I can sleep anymore either now...why do I put up with you as my boyfriend again, remind me?" Takuya grinned madly as he scooted closer to Kouji.  
  
"Because you love me?"  
  
"Haha..." Kouji started, but before he could say anymore, he found Takuya's lips on his own, and gladly returned the kiss.  
  
"Mmmm...I think...I know...how...we can spend...the rest of the night..." He heard himself mumble as he rolled over so that Takuya was underneath him, and he had his arms pinned above his head. Takuya smiled broadly, and for once the smile reached his eyes so that they sparkled. Kouji smiled back...it was the first true smile he'd seen from the brunette in a couple of days.  
  
"Hai, Kouji-kun I'll never leave you...I'll make sure of it..." Takuya mumbled as Kouji leaned down for another kiss.  
  
Later in the early morning, Kouji's stepmother went to go and check on the boys before leaving for work, and she grinned at the sight she saw. They were both huddled next to each other in Kouji's bed, Kouji with his back against Takuya's chest, and Takuya had his arm wrapped around Kouij's waist, holding him close as he had his head partly on the pillows, and partly on Kouji's shoulder.  
  
"See Kouji? I told you that it wouldn't hurt anything if you told Takuya your feelings...in fact, it hasn't hurt at all...all I think it's done is help the both of you...and if the saying is true, and I hope it is, then love will conquer all." She nodded her head as she softly closed the door behind her...she'd let the two sleep...after all, it was their summer vacation, right? Right.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: Phew...::silly grin:: I actually really liked writing this chapter...=^-^= I couldn't tell you why...maybe it's because there were plenty of fluffy moments in there, along with the angsty ones as well...^-~ Ah, but now I'm in the mood to write some more Takoujiness...so off I go!!! (Hmmm...Different Journeys, or another chapter of Eternity? Maybe another chapter of Eternity and then Different Journeys...yeah...that sounds good...) As always, PLEASE don't forget to review? ::sees authoress get down on her hands and knees and starts begging with puppy dog eyes::  
  
PS-and I know that SOME of you guys want me to spell Koichi's name Kouichi, but as the spell checker goes batty with Kouji's name and other Japanese names, I just decided to give the poor thing a break and just go with Koichi.besides, it's easier to type.^-^;; I know, I don't like most of the American dubbed names.but.it's close enough.right? Right? Heh.I promise though that in Different Journeys I WILL spell it Kouichi.if that helps at all.^-^;; well, ja ne.till' next chapter anywho, which *is* in the works as we speak.um.type? ::blushes:: Whatever works I guess.hehe. 


	4. Anger and Despair

Disclaimer: Takuya + Kouji = me no owning Digimon...so don't even think about suing me...=P  
  
Author's Notes: ::cowers and hides:: I am SO sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter...I had it written...and then I decided that I didn't like the way it was and so I rewrote it and decided the same thing...seriously guys, this chapter has been rewritten like, four times now...-_-;; I just can't decide what to do with this thing...if I have it go the way I was originally having it go, then you guys are going to seriously want to hurt me...::cowers again:: I was planning on doing a sequel to this, so that's one of the reasons why I'm having some problems with this chapter...if I do a sequel to this, I'm going to have to do an ending that you guys aren't going to like very much...but that means that the sequel will be all the more sweeter and chock full of Takoujiness...so...I guess I'll leave it up to you guys. I can end this story here, within the next couple of chapters and give you guys a happy ending...or...well...I'll let you guys figure out the other possible ending that can happen...so let me know in your reviews what you really want this fic to go! Also just a fair warning to you guys this chapter will probably have more angst in it then some of the others...I was...kind of um...in a bad mood when I wrote this...heh...needless to say I feel much better now! -_-;; (I decided to have this chapter focused a little more on Kouji in this chapter then Takuya...I hope that Kouji's not to OOC...I really tried not to do that...)  
  
Story Rating: PG13  
  
Warning: Takuya/Kouji pairings...you've been for warned in advance...if you don't like then I suggest that you leave now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Summary:  
  
Eternity  
  
Author: Angel Spirit  
  
Chapter IV: Anger and Despair  
  
Kouji didn't know where to run...didn't know who to turn to. He found it hard enough to keep the tears from falling from his eyes-luckily though, the day had presented itself with some rain, so the water falling from the sky mixed in with his tears.  
  
A part of him was hurt...angry...and the other half was sad and confused. He had thought that once he had gotten together with Takuya, it'd all be perfect...and it all had been perfect. Up until today...up until this morning when they'd had a pretty bad argument-no, it wasn't an argument, it was a down and outright fight between the two of them...and Kouji had thought that once he and Takuya had officially gotten together and told each other their feelings, that they wouldn't fight like they had once used to-and this morning had certainly been one of those fights. Kouji wasn't really sure how it got started...but he sure knew who had finished it. His jaw was still sore where Takuya had punched him...hard.  
  
And then he'd ran...not watching where he was going or caring who he had ran into...he just ran. He had to get out-to get away from Takuya.  
  
He choked back an angry sob that threatened to come through-he couldn't even remember what the fighting had been about...and now he was in a part of the city that he rarely went into-it was a part of the city that anyone with a right mind wouldn't go into.  
  
Slowing down his run into a hesitating walk, Kouji decided to turn around...and when he did, he bit his lower lip as he was greeted by some boys-much older then himself-and taller too-staring down at him.  
  
"Hey, now look at what we have here...Isn't he a pretty thing?" It had to be a gang...that was all Kouji could think of, and the guy who had talked, looked to be the leader of it. He had only two other guys with him at the moment-but Kouji could probably count on their being more. Kouji didn't say anything as the group of guys laughed heartily and eyed him up and down...suddenly Kouji felt very self-conscious. He'd never felt this way around Takuya or any of his other friends...but the way that these boys were looking at him, made him feel as though they could see right through him. He gulped, and one of the other boys noticed and gave a low chuckle as he stepped forward, next to the leader.  
  
"Oh...he looks a little nervous...what is such a pretty boy doing in a place like this?" He snarled, a mad grin appearing on his face and Kouji realized that the question was meant for him...and all he could do was shake his head.  
  
"Does the pretty little thing have a name?" The leader asked, leaning toward him...and Kouji wrinkled his nose a bit...he smelled alcohol on the guy's breath. Were they drunk? And if they were...Kouji shuddered.  
  
"I think we've got a mute on our hands boys!" The other boy who had spoken a few minutes ago roared out, and Kouji realized a couple more had joined them, laughing as the leader reached out and stroked Kouji's long blue/black hair for a minute-he recoiled at the touch, closing his blue gray eyes...more laughter followed.  
  
"Do you want to know what happens when people like you step into our territory pretty boy?" Kouji felt his head shake at the leaders question, and then more laughter. The leader reached over and untied his ponytail, causing his hair to fall, and when Kouji opened his eyes he saw several of the others who had joined the once-small group nodding in approval.  
  
"Damn...you are a pretty thing...who would let you wander into a place like this? And since you're in our territory now, we'll take your company..." Something about that didn't sound right to Kouji...in fact, it sounded very wrong. The leader reached out to touch him again, acting as if to pull him forward, but Kouji stepped back, a snarl suddenly appearing on his faces and causing many of the other gang members to look taken aback for a minute.  
  
"Leave...me...alone." Kouji heard himself snarl, and the leader grinned.  
  
"So, the lone wolf does talk." Kouji froze...what on earth had made the leader call him that? He felt his hands ball up into fists at his sides and his eyes darted around-he had to find a way out of there...and an idea struck him.  
  
"And so now the lone wolf will find out what happens when he enters a territory belonging to a pack of wolves...suppertime." The leader sneered, and several of the other boys crowded in around him...but as they made to grab him, Kouji realized his chance...they'd left a very small opening in their circle that was rapidly closing in on him...and if he didn't act fast, he would be in so much more trouble then he was in now.  
  
"I think you'll have to wait to eat...this wolf has got another pack." Kouji growled as he leapt quickly through the small opening, barely managing to make it out of the circle and rolling to a stop feeling smug. Not for long though, as he heard the gang leader cry out in rage, and sent several of the other boys out to grab him and 'bring him back.' Kouji dashed back the way he had come, wanting to see any other kind of life besides the scumbags that were chasing him.  
  
Eventually he rounded the corner that he knew would get him back to the main street-and when he saw the subway, he dashed down the stairs, not caring if the gang was still following him or not. The subway held people in it-loads of people-and while he wasn't a big fan of big crowds, if the gang was still following him, he'd be able to at least loose them in the crowd.  
  
Slowing down as he maneuvered his way through the evening rush of people trying to get home, Kouji took a moment to look behind him, and sighed...they weren't following him anymore...he was safe.  
  
That had been a stupid thing to do...to run into territory like that...  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Kouji made his way through the crowds to the other side of the subway tunnel, and headed out into the bustling downtown area...he'd be able to make his way home through here-eventually. At the moment though, he really didn't feel like going home.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone hollering his name through the crowd. Eventually he heard though, and turned slightly to see Izumi and his twin rushing up to him-both looking worried.  
  
"KOUJI!" Izumi hollered afraid that Kouji wouldn't stop, and had hollered loud enough so that several people looked their way. Kouji frowned, and sighed...Koichi he could talk too...Izumi though...  
  
"Hey...are you alright? Takuya called and said that you'd run off...he's worried..." Kouji bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say or think at the moment, his emotions jumbled up inside of him. He closed his eyes tight for a few seconds, and in that few seconds his twin seemed to get the hint.  
  
"Izumi...um...why don't you go get a coffee or something and I'll join up with you later?" While Izumi wasn't always the brightest, she took the hint as she nodded and Kouji felt her squeeze his shoulder before she headed off back into the crowd.  
  
"Want to talk?" Koichi murmured, and Kouji nodded, the tears threatening to flow as he opened his eyes again.  
  
"Come on...let's head to the park...it's only a block or so from here, and I've got my cell phone...Izumi knows I'll call her to join me again." Kouji nodded as he let his twin lead him to the park, his own dark blue gray eyes scanning the city for any signs of the gang that had been following him less then a half an hour or so ago. Still no sign of them. He felt more at ease when he sat next to Koichi on one of the park benches that was slightly off a beaten path, but not at ease enough to want to tell Koichi exactly what happened between him and Takuya...and there was no way in hell he was going to tell his twin what had just taken place before he had met up with him and Izumi.  
  
"So...Takuya sounded really upset...kept on saying that it was his fault...what's up?" Koichi asked softly and Kouji sighed, his hands in his jean pockets. The rain had lessened, and his twin had on a windbreaker that also served as a raincoat as it had a hood on it...Kouji on the other hand, was wearing only a three quarter length T-shirt and his blue jeans...his bandanna had gotten lost somewhere along the way, and-and his hair was still down. Kouji sighed as he realized that while he had been running earlier, he had lost his bandanna in a gust of wind, and the gang leader had taken out his ponytail holder...and probably still had it too.  
  
"Nothings up." Kouji growled and Koichi sighed and shook his head. He knew his twin could be stubborn sometimes, but he also knew when Kouji wanted to talk to someone...and he could tell just from the expression in his twin's face that he was ready to let loose...he just needed to wait a few minutes.  
  
"Kouji...?" Kouji sighed. He knew that if he didn't say something then Koichi would just keep on bothering him.  
  
"Fine...Takuya and I...had a bad fight this morning." From the corner of his eyes, he saw his twin wince a little as he finally noticed the bruise forming around his jaw.  
  
"He didn't do that to you, did he?" Koichi asked softly, and Kouji hesitated for a moment before he nodded.  
  
"Damn...what were you two arguing about that made him that mad?" Kouji didn't know what to tell his twin...now that he thought about it, the fight seemed...childish.  
  
"It...was...nothing...I mean, it was a stupid fight...now that I think about it..."  
  
"Kouji...tell me." Kouji sighed...there was no way getting around his twin, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"We...fought...because...because...I thought...I thought...that he...was..." Kouji gulped. He really didn't know quite how to say what he wanted to say without making a complete fool of himself. And the more that he truly did think of it, the more that he knew he had been at a wrong. The fight wasn't Takuya's fault...Kouji hadn't been understanding enough, as Takuya had argued much, much earlier that day.  
  
"We fought because...I...was jealous...of someone..." Kouji grimaced in frustration...why in the hell did this have to be so hard? Koichi nodded, encouraging him to go on-and when Kouji looked into his twin's eyes, he saw that Koichi seemed to already know, and sighed again.  
  
"I thought that Takuya was spending more time with Shinya then me- okay? And Takuya called me selfish and told me that I couldn't possibly understand how hard the situation was for him and I argued back and said some things...that I shouldn't have...and then...he...hit me. Hard." Koichi winced at the last word, but nodded.  
  
"So you think that since Takuya's spending so much time with his little brother, then by the time the court makes a decision whether or not he stays with his mom or goes with his dad, that he might have to go away and you'll never see him again so you can never get that time you could've had back?" Kouji stared at his brother in fascination...and Koichi smiled back and shrugged as if answering an unspoken question.  
  
"Am I right?" He asked softly, and Kouji nodded, rubbing a hand across his forehead-he suddenly had a very big headache...and he could feel the chill settling in from when it had been raining earlier. It wasn't anymore, but it was still a bit chilly-especially for the month of August.  
  
"Yeah...you're...right. In some crazy way you're absolutely right...and now I feel like a total moron for saying that..." Koichi shook his head at Kouji, who raised an eyebrow in return, wanting an explanation.  
  
"Kouji...do you know who phoned me on my cell phone much earlier today and told me that you'd just run off like you did? Do you know who sounded worried out of his mind, and is probably still out there looking for you?" Kouji bit his lower lip, not trusting himself to say anything as suddenly he really wanted to cry then and there. Instead, all he did was slowly nod his head.  
  
"Which, by the way I've got to call and tell him that you've been found, because he's probably more worried about you then I was when he called me." Kouji managed a small smirk as he pushed his twin off the bench, and Koichi caught himself and re-righted himself so that he was sitting next to his twin once more, grinning at him.  
  
"It's true...he told me to call him as soon as one of us found you...take pity on him, he went searching for you with Junpei." Kouji chuckled a little, amazed at how his twin could turn everything okay again.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts once more, Kouji didn't even hear Koichi's end of the conversation with Takuya, but glanced at his other half when he was handed the cell phone.  
  
"Talk to him...it'll make you feel better and he'll actually believe me that I found you for real." Kouji allowed himself a small grin as he took the phone.  
  
"Takuya-kun?" There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.  
  
"My god...you are with him then! Stay there...I'm coming now." Kouji nodded, not knowing what else to say and handed Koichi's phone back to him, who talked with Takuya a half a minute or so longer and then hung up and stood, stretching.  
  
"Want some coffee or something? I sent Izumi to get some, and I bet you she's probably found a seat to stay inside the coffee house." Kouji thought about it, and then shook his head.  
  
"Thanks...but...I think I'm going to stay here...besides, I'm a mess..." It was the first time that Koichi got a good look at his twin and he let out a low chuckle, one to which he earned a glare at from Kouji.  
  
"Sorry...but you're right. I told Takuya to check here first and if we weren't here then to go to the coffee house. So...everything's okay now?" Koichi asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest at the same time as he saw Kouji nod.  
  
"Yeah...everything is going to be all good now." Koichi smiled.  
  
"Good...I'd better go and meet up with Izumi before I get an ear full about leaving her, and making her wait." Kouji nodded and gave his twin a brief hug as he left, waving. Kouji gave a small wave back and then sat back on the bench, thinking. He was massaging the shoulder that the gang leader had briefly touched when Takuya came up panting hard, placing his hands on his knees and bending over to catch his breath.  
  
When he finally righted himself again, Kouji was standing right in front of him, and put a hand up to stop the brunette from talking.  
  
"No...don't speak. What happened...was my fault. I was being selfish...I'm sorry...I shouldn't make you choose between your little brother and myself...that was stupid." All Takuya did was shake his head at this.  
  
"Nah...you're not the only one who's at fault Kouji...I...was being stupid too. After you left...I realized how much time I really had been spending with Shinya, and that I'd...kind of been ignoring you. I mean, I even realized that even though the group was together for the fourth of July, that I hung out around Shinya and Tomoki more then I had with you all night...so...I'm sorry too...and I'm all the more sorry for...this..." Takuya murmured, as he brought his hand up and laid it very gently across Kouji's bruised jaw. Kouji found himself grinning.  
  
"So...we're okay then?" He said softly, and Takuya nodded.  
  
"Yeah...hey...why don't we head back to your place and get you dried off and into some other clothes...and then we can do one of two things...we can hit the new carnival/arcade place that just opened downtown or we can stay at your place and...do something else..." Takuya grinned his trademark grin at him, and Kouji couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"Hmmm...that's a really hard thought...but...I vote for the later..." Takuya's grin got even wider as he drew Kouji in close and enjoyed a kiss before placing his arm around Kouji's shoulders and hugging him close to him. Takuya decided to call a cab, despite Kouji's protests about the expenses but Takuya didn't want Kouji walking around in wet clothes more then he had been, afraid that his koi would catch cold.  
  
When they got to Kouji's place, Takuya smiled as he paid the driver- giving him a little bit of a tip for being 'fast'-and then took Kouji's hand as they headed inside.  
  
"You know, I think only your stepmother's home...and maybe if we can get her out of the house...we'll have the place to ourselves..." Takuya grinned mischievously at Kouji, who laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked, grinning back. But before they could head up the stairs, they found Kouji's stepmother sitting on the third step, phone in hand looking rather distraught. Kouji shivered suddenly and realized that it wasn't from his wet clothes...and that the hairs on the back of his neck were prickling.  
  
"Mom...? Mom...what's wrong?" Kouji asked softly, and his stepmother shook her head for a minute before sighing and looking up at the two boys.  
  
"Mom? You're scaring me..." Kouji murmured, and it was true-she was scaring him. His headache which had been forgotten earlier when he'd run into Koichi and Izumi was coming back full force, and nearly took his breath away. He clenched his stomach, feeling nauseated from the pain in his head.  
  
He thought to himself, and almost didn't catch his mom's soft word that had been spoken-but one glance at Takuya-who had paled quite suddenly caused Kouji to ask his mom to repeat it again.  
  
"She lost." Was all his stepmother could say, and Kouji suddenly understood what she meant as Takuya took his hand out of his own and shook his head.  
  
"NO." The brunette muttered, not wanting to believe it. Kouji didn't know what to say...didn't know what to think...the headache was getting worse, and he closed his eyes, shaking his own head a little bit, feeling the forbidden tears coming back.  
  
"Mom...you're...lying...right? Tell me this is a joke...April fools, ha ha?" Kouji demanded suddenly, and his stepmother shook her head.  
  
"Takuya's mother called just a little bit before you two came home...I'm sorry Kouji...it's true...she's going to come by later to talk to Takuya..." Kouji shook his head as he thought he saw Takuya use the back of his sleeve to wipe away at his eyes.  
  
The headache increased and suddenly Kouji closed his eyes against the pain, gritting his teeth...why did it hurt so much? The pain laced through his body, and Kouji found it hard to breathe suddenly...the pain was deep...in his heart he knew that Takuya would have to go with his dad...so far away...too far away...leaving him...it was as though his worst nightmare was coming true-he had had nightmares lately, re-occuring ones of something like this happening and he had never thought they'd come true-but they had. Just not as he had expected it.  
  
He didn't even feel himself falling, as he opened his eyes he saw the world spinning about him. He heard his name being called out, but couldn't register who's voice it was, though Kouji was pretty sure that it was Takuya's. Kouji felt someone catch him before he hit the ground...and then all he knew was the darkness the surrounded him.  
  
TBC 


	5. Running Out Of Time

Disclaimer: Takuya + Kouji = me no owning Digimon...so don't even think about suing me! =P  
  
Author's Notes: You know, sometimes reviews can be a VERY good thing? Especially when a reviewer gives you an awesome idea when you can't think of any new ones...::grins:: I won't give the reviewer away JUST YET, because if I do then it might give away the way the plot is going to run now...::and there is a one word hint within that sentence...if you can catch what it is, a Kouji plushie for you! If you can't then keep on reading cause I'll give it away at the end of this chapter!:: But I do thank that reviewer in advance...^-~ (You might notice that you've been left off here at the beginning of this chapter-and I DO apologize to you reviewers for not responding in the last chapter...sorry for that! But anyway, when you're done reading there will be another reply to the reviewer who gave me this idea at the end.) Okay, enough of my ramblings now...but oh! One more thing...for those of you who're reading Different Journey's, I AM working on the next chapter...but you guys know how it goes when you've got enough of the plot worked out for one story that you want to write on it and finish it before the plot goes away, right? Come on, all you author's out there have got to know what I'm talking about here...anyway, I hope to update Different Journey's real soon...so with that side note, let's get on with this fic, shall we?  
  
Warning: ::authoress clears throat:: This authoress is not responsible for anyone who has gotten this far into this story without realizing that her story obviously contains male/male slash content...and not liking it. So if you're not a big fan of that kind of stuff, then I suggest you leave now...or forever hold your peace...you have been for warned (so don't say that I didn't tell you so! =P)  
  
Story Rating: PG13  
  
*Replies to reviewers* (Sorry if I left anyone out or misspelled something!)  
  
Kelly Q- I so loved Fading Touch.and I'm loving your new story even more! Thankies for the sneak peak! I know you're on your trip but I also know you'll read this when you get back-and I hope you did have a good trip! Don't worry about feeling too bad for Kouji though.more Takouji fluffiness in this chapter, and they're not fighting anymore!  
  
Kimra Dattei- Wow.one vote for a sequel! ::starts dancing around:: I had the feeling that some people would probably one a sequel to this.and the ending to this one I've decided won't be as bad as I was going to make it. And here's that update you wanted to see.(Now that you've got an ff.net account, I'm going to have to start bugging you to write a Takouji to add to the pile.^- ~)  
  
ElvenQueenSelenity- Wicked pen name! Another LOTR fan! ::cheers:: Okay, okay, I admit it here.I love Lord of the Rings as much as I love my Takoujiness.with Legolas being my all time FAV elf.(Orlando Bloom does such an AWESOME job!-that and the fact that I'm Legolas/Orlando Bloom obsessed.*^-^*) Who.me.? Have them both die together? NO WAY! (I LOVE Takoujiness, but I'm with you on that review!) Trust me, they're not going to die.I don't think that I could do that to my two fav characters!  
  
Redrum- Yes, it WAS a stupid fight! Lol! (Climax of the plot-blame the muses! But they make up here in this chapter-no more fighting! But now Kouji's got problems that soon make him not worry about how much time Takuya's been spending with Shinya-but trust me when I tell you that in this chapter, Takuya hardly leaves Kouji's side.enjoy the read!  
  
Jack Scarlett- Don't hurt me! Please! Here's the next chapter for you! I'm glad that you really liked that chapter.and.um.I'd promise you that there's no more Kouji suffering, but as the fact that he's my fav character (Takuya being very close in that position as well) I can't help it! But there's some Takouji fluff in this chapter.::hands Jack a Kouji plushie::  
  
Dragi- Ah, but the kawaiiness of Takouji.(Kawaii=cute). After you're done reading this chapter, you'll get the answer to your question...^-~  
  
KoujiGirl- ::grins:: Yea! ::dances around room:: another reviewer wanting a sequel! Like I told Kimra, the ending won't be so bad.but yes, there will be a sequel.and it WILL be just as sweet if not sweeter then this one.  
  
sakura blossoms4- Here's the update! Enjoy it! *^-^*  
  
PrincessSwifty- ::wipes tears away from eyes from laughing at review:: Down girl, down! Can't kill Mr. Kanbara YET.he'll get what he deserves.TRUST ME. (I have the feeling SOMEONE figured out who my 'bad guy' is in this.even though I know he's really not a bad guy.^-~) Especially in THIS chapter! I think you'll like this chapter, because there's a lot more angst in it.at least, I think so!  
  
Ravens Light- ::pats Raven on back:: it's okay! Moumentai! They make up in this chapter! (Gotta love the angst though.but the fluffiness makes up for it!)  
  
morsmordres- ::blushes again:: wow.thank you.and you're right, who can't not like the cuteness of Takouji? ::glares at anyone who raises hand at the question:: but thank you so much for your review, and for putting me on your favorites.hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!  
  
Eyriess- Poor Kouji indeed! Why is it that we like to always torture our most favorite characters? *sighs* Anyway, I'm down in the downstairs basement area of our house typing this up (the basement is actually a ROOM, but to me it acts like a basement) and it's COLD.so I'm off to go upstairs and work on the next chapter to this!  
  
Eternity  
  
Author: Angel Spirit  
  
Chapter V: Running out of time  
  
When Kouji opened his eyes, he wasn't quite sure of his surroundings...the first glimpse that he got of, was a white ceiling...and he prayed that he wasn't in a hospital. He hated those places...they were just too creepy. But as Kouji looked around a little bit more, he sighed in relief...he wasn't at the hospital at all. Just his own bedroom. It was dark, night had fallen.  
  
Kouji sat up a little, and then felt slightly dizzy and nauseated and lay back down, trying to remember exactly what had happened. As it pieced together bit by bit in his mind, Kouji bolted upright, ignoring the dizziness he felt.  
  
Takuya...  
  
He whimpered a bit, the name striking hard in his mind. Takuya's mother had lost the custody battle...his father had won...how long had he been out of it since he had passed out?  
  
Slipping out of bed, ignoring the protests that his body gave him, he headed to the door, opening it slightly...it was quiet out in the hallway...too quiet. A knot formed at the bottom of Kouji's stomach, making him feel even more nauseated, but he forced it to go away. He figured he might've caught the bug that Takuya had had a couple of week sago...  
  
Takuya.  
  
Kouji got to the top of the staircase before he felt like he was ready to pass out again, and fell softly to his knees, tears trying to make their way down his face, but Kouji dashed them away. He had to find out what was going on...and then suddenly as it was all quiet, he heard voices...arguing voices. Familiar arguing voices jumbled altogether as Kouji tried to sort them out in his tired mind. He thought he heard Koichi...and then his own mom...and even what he thought was the voice of Takuya's grandfather...but what would Takuya's grandparents be doing here, at his place?  
  
A sharp stab of pain at his side caused Kouji to gasp sharply, and the voices quieted down for a moment. Then the person who Kouji had wanted to see since waking emerged from the dining room area, and upon seeing him on his knees dashed up the stairs to his side, Kouji's mother following with Koichi right at her heels.  
  
"Kouji! You're awake!" Kouji nodded, and tried to steady his breathing...why did it still hurt so much to do so? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into his mother's gentle eyes.  
  
"Kouji, you need to be back in bed...being sick with what Takuya had earlier and the stress added onto that is what's causing the breathing problems...trust me." Kouji nodded...he did trust his mother...she was after all a registered nurse-a very good one from what he heard from Koichi.  
  
His twin helped Takuya get him back into bed, and then left to tell everyone what was going on as Takuya and his mother stayed with him. It was slightly easier to breathe, lying back down...and Kouji had the sneaky suspicion that his mind was more at ease with Takuya there as well, who had grabbed his hand and hadn't let it go the moment Kouji had laid his head on the pillow.  
  
"What's going on?" Kouji whispered as his mother made him comfortable again, and she smiled sadly as Takuya looked away and tightened his grip on Kouji's hand.  
  
"We're talking downstairs...about...the current situation at hand. Don't worry Kouji, it'll be fine." She brushed some of his fallen hair out of his eyes, and Kouji closed them at the cool touch of her hand on his warm forehead.  
  
"How long have I been out of it?" Kouji asked, for once feeling how dry and scratchy his throat was, and wishing for some water...as if reading his mind, his twin came in a few minutes after disappearing, bringing with him a pitcher of water, and a glass...the pitcher which he sat down besides Kouji's bedside table, and the glass which he had filled halfway and gave to Kouji, who took it and drank greedily from it.  
  
"Slow down bro..." Koichi warned, a light smile on his face. Kouji eyed his mother for the answer to his question, as he finished off the glass of water, handing it to his twin with a small grin of thanks.  
  
"A few days now...you had me pretty worried, I was going to take you to the hospital, but Takuya told me you hated them." Kouji nodded and squeezed Takuya's hand back, causing the brunette to look back his way with a smile as he shrugged.  
  
"I just remembered the time when you wouldn't visit Izumi in the hospital when she had her appendix taken out...you had thrown such a fit...and after Junpei and Koichi had managed to drag you in, you ran right back out." Koichi laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that now too!" His twin exclaimed, and Kouji just shook his head, smirking.  
  
"Well, I've got my reasons-" He interrupted himself by coughing, and accepted another drink of water from Koichi.  
  
"I've got to get back downstairs...you two keep an eye on him alright?" The twin's mother declared, and both Takuya and Koichi nodded their heads.  
  
"Go with her Koichi." Kouji said, his eyes flashing dangerously as Koichi was about to protest, and then looked at Takuya who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, go with her...I'm going to stay here but I want to know what they're talking about..." Koichi sighed and gave up as he turned to leave.  
  
When he had left, it was quiet for a few minutes as an uneasy silence passed between the two boys. Then Takuya looked away guiltily, loosening his grip a little on Kouji's hand...making Kouji worry that something was wrong.  
  
"Takuya?" Takuya sighed, but still didn't look his way.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouji asked, determined to find out what was bothering his koi.  
  
"This is all my fault." The brunette muttered, and Kouji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked sharply, and Takuya sighed again, shrugging his shoulders. For a few minutes, Kouji didn't think that he'd get an actual answer. Then Takuya answered, and when he did, it wasn't the answer Kouji was expecting.  
  
"Hitting you a few days ago...the argument...you're right you know, I have been spending a lot of time with Shinya-and do you know the three people who made me realize that? None other then my own little brother, your twin, and Tomoki." Kouji didn't say anything as Takuya paused, a look of thought on his face, and then continued.  
  
"And what's happening now...it's my fault too. If I hadn't gotten sick, you probably wouldn't be sick now. And maybe, if we had never admitted our feelings for each other, then maybe the stress wouldn't be effecting you so much now either." Takuya looked like he was ready to cry, and that shocked Kouji even more then Takuya's answer had.  
  
"Hey...Takuya...this isn't your fault...not all of it...you can't go blaming yourself!" Kouij protested weakly, but Takuya shook his head. Kouji wiggled up in his bed until he was resting against his pillow and was able to reach out and turn Takuya's face so that his dark brown eyes met his own dark blue gray ones.  
  
"Takuya...listen to me. I'm partly to blame for this too...I shouldn't have gone running out in the rain like that without a coat or something-that's probably one of the reasons why I'm sick...not you. And I don't ever, ever want to hear you say what you just said about us admitting our feelings for each other. To hell with stress...I can handle this...do you have any idea how happy I've been this summer with you? Do you?"  
  
Takuya shook his head, and Kouji allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"Too happy...even my stepmother and my father have noticed a big difference...even my own twin told me a few weeks ago how different I've been acting lately-that he liked the difference on top of that. Listen Takuya, things might be rocky now, but I don't ever regret admitting to you that I love you."  
  
Now he had Takuya looking at him again, his eyes shining a little as he took in a small breath of hesitation. And to confirm what he had said, Kouji leaned forward, kissing Takuya lightly...who kissed back. They were that way until Kouji groaned and clutched his stomach, Takuya pulling away as he eyed Kouji with a look of worry.  
  
"Kouji-kun...?" Kouji grinned.  
  
"I missed that..." he murmured, but didn't get very far as Takuya rushed to empty the rest of the water pitcher into Kouji's glass and then handed the pitcher to Kouji a second or so later as he heaved into it.  
  
When Takuya returned from having cleaned out the water pitcher, his nose was wrinkled.  
  
"Ew...remind me again why I put up with you?" He teased lightly, and Kouji just glared at him...it was all the effort that he could make, or else he would've smacked him. Takuya sat the cleaned out water pitcher back on the bedside table, and then sat next to Kouji, who was shivering. Takuya frowned.  
  
"Cold?" The brunette asked, and Kouji nodded, feeling his eyes wanting to close, but not wanting to fall asleep.  
  
"Stay here...?" He found himself murmuring, and heard Takuya chuckle a little bit.  
  
"Of course...I'll help keep you warm too!" Before Kouji could protest or say anything else, Takuya had crawled under the blankets with him, and held him close...not like Kouji had really wanted to protest in the first place...the closeness felt good...as did the warmth that came from Takuya's body.  
  
Kouji found his eyes drooping even more as he felt Takuya gently kissing the fading bruise on his jaw.  
  
"I'm sorry for that too...I'll never do that again..." Takuya promised and Kouji murmured something Takuya couldn't hear as his eyes closed and he nestled himself into Takuya's warm embrace, falling fast asleep...  
  
~***~  
  
"TAKUYA!!! NO!!!" Kouji found himself running toward an airport terminal, nearly tripping and loosing his balance...he saw Takuya struggling against his father, not wanting to go away...  
  
And Kouji ran faster to catch up with them.  
  
But no matter how fast he tried to run, it didn't seem fast enough...time was slipping away...Eternity was no longer there...the look on the brunette's face was one that Kouji would never, ever forget. A look of fear, anger, frustration, and sadness all rolled into one.  
  
And he hadn't yet been able to say goodbye yet...at least, he didn't remember being able to say goodbye ever. Takuya was leaving him...heading into the terminal that would lead him to the plane that would whisk him away.  
  
"TAKUYA! WAIT! DON'T GO!" Kouji heard himself scream, but something seemed wrong, time seemed to freeze himself into place as he saw Takuya slip further, and further away...  
  
~***~  
  
"TAKUYA! WAIT! DON'T GO!"  
  
"Kouji! Kouji, relax, I'm right here okay? Okay! Kouji, WAKE UP!" Takuya was scared...Kouji was thrashing about in his bed, and he didn't know how to wake him up. He knew that Kouji was having another nightmare...they'd been persistent for the past few nights now, and with his fever running high, there was not much Takuya could do.  
  
Eventually the noise brought Kouji's stepmother and Koichi into the room, who was staying for a weekend with them. Kouji's father was working late again, but Kouji's stepmother looked worried enough to call him home.  
  
"I can't wake him!" Takuya told them, as Koichi walked to the other side of the bed and put one of his hands on Kouji's shoulders.  
  
"Kouji...come on...wake up...you're scaring us..." He murmured. Usually this worked, but not tonight, and Takuya sent him a fearful glance of his own as his hand brushed across Kouji's forehead...he was burning up.  
  
"Kouji...Kouji, don't do this...come on..." Takuya held the dark haired teen tightly to him after pushing Koichi away, hoping to calm his koi's thrashing body down. Eventually it worked and even Kouji's movement's ceased as he grew limp in Takuya's arms, his breathing ragged as sweat rolled down the sides of his face.  
  
"I'm going to call mom...she'll come right away." Koichi whispered, and darted out of the room for the phone as Takuya nodded while Kouji's stepmother went to go and get a cool cloth. A part of Takuya felt bad though...they had had to call Kouji's mother the other night as well...calling her off of her shift at the local hospital...and they'd be doing it again tonight too.  
  
While a part of him didn't want to have Koichi to call the twin's mother, another part of him desperately wished for her to be there...  
  
The only problem was, that tonight he knew Kouji's mother might take him to the hospital...she'd threatened to do it before, the other night when they'd call them, saying that Kouji would probably do better there...but Takuya didn't want it...and he knew that Kouji wouldn't want it either.  
  
"Kouji...Kouji, you've got to wake up, Koichi's calling your mom...please, wake up...come on..." He coaxed, as Kouji's breathing evened out a little.  
  
When Koichi came back into the room, Kouji was slowly opening his bright fevered eyes, and both teens let out a sigh of relief as Kouji's stepmother came into the room with a bowl of cool water and a cloth which she bathed Kouji's forehead with as Kouji leaned up against Takuya.  
  
"Mom's coming?" He asked hoarsely, not feeling well at all, and both Takuya and Koichi nodded at his answer and Kouji sighed. He knew what would happen the moment she got there...he knew she'd want to turn straight back around and go back to the hospital...and bring him with her. The thought gave him the creeps.  
  
"Don't let her..." He whimpered and saw a shared look between Koichi and Takuya. They weren't going to let her, were they? He hated needles...hated the clean smell of the hospital...so what if his mother promised to be right by his side the whole entire time? He wasn't going.  
  
A half an hour later though, that was out of the question as his mother took one look at him and told Takuya and Koichi to bundle him up-now that he complained of being freezing cold again. Kouji wanted to fight...but didn't have the strength too, and only leaned his head against Takuya's chest when he picked him up and carried him out to the car, declaring that he was going with him. It made Kouji smile on the inside...he knew that Takuya wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital...and Kouji found himself being taken away from Takuya...feeling a needle being pricked into his arm as he struggled, hearing his mother tell him that it was just to help him get some 'comfortable' rest...and that was all he remembered...  
  
When he awoke again, it was due to the gentle beeping of the monitor next to him, and Kouji groaned. Great...here he was, right in a place where he didn't want to be.  
  
Glancing over to his right side though, he smiled a little as he saw Takuya sleeping in a chair next to his bed...Takuya had kept his promise...and that made Kouji feel a little bit better about being where he was at. Kouji sat up a little, and massaged his neck with his left hand, feeling surprised. He felt better now then he had earlier that night...and found it ironic. He hadn't wanted to come here...but he could already tell that his fever was down and the chills were gone.  
  
He sighed...  
  
And Takuya must've heard him, for the brunette woke a little and then smiled sleepily as he saw his koi awake.  
  
"Hey...welcome back to the land of the living." This was followed by a yawn from Takuya and Kouji smiled a little...but his smile faded as he saw that Takuya looked serious...very serious.  
  
"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Kouji asked softly, and Takuya hesitated...before nodding slowly.  
  
"Yeah...you were...doctor said that you had a bad case of the pneumonia...you've been unconscious and sleeping for almost a week now." Kouji groaned...a week? He'd been out of it for a whole week? He let out a soft curse, and Takuya raised an eyebrow as Kouji shook his head.  
  
"Nothing...it's just that...a week? Takuya, you're not trying to pull one on me, are you?" He muttered, wanting to glare at him as the brunette shook his head-and in walked his mother, right on time, chuckling as she had overheard his question.  
  
"No, he's not pulling one over on you Kouji...and I must say you do look a lot better then you did earlier this week when we brought you in...even though I do have to admit you put up quite the fight." She grinned as Kouji found himself grinning back at her.  
  
"And Takuya's barely left your side...I don't think he's showered all week, and he's starting to smell..." She wrinkled her nose, and Takuya laughed.  
  
"Hey, a promise is a promise...I promised him I would be right there with him...and I was, wasn't I?" Kouji saw his mother nod, and he felt...glad. Glad that Takuya cared enough to stay there the whole entire time...but then he wrinkled his nose as well, and pinched it lightly.  
  
"Gah...Takuya, she's right...you do smell." He got a light punch in the shoulder for that as Takuya scowled at him, and Kouji's mother laughed even harder.  
  
"You two are too much...Kouji, the doctor's going to check you over now that you're awake, to determine when you might be able to come home...it might even be tonight...your fever's gone way down, and you're breathing much better again and aren't coughing anymore. But he might want to keep you one more night for observation." Kouji groaned.  
  
"Can't you tell him you'll observe me at home?" He murmured to the ceiling, and saw his mother smile through the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I might be able to arrange that...Takuya...you've actually got a visitor outside..." Kouji heard his mother murmur that in a low voice- obviously it wasn't meant for him to hear. But Kouji heard it anyway and sent a fleeting look to Takuya, who returned a worried one as their eyes met. Takuya nervously licked his lips as he stood, letting go of Kouji's hand.  
  
"Who is it Ms. Kinmura?" She shook her head at him and gave Kouji a look of apology.  
  
"I'm afraid you've got to go out there and see for yourself...please Takuya?" Takuya sighed and nodded, but Kouji had the feeling that he already knew who Takuya's 'visitor' was.  
  
"Kouji, you've got a couple of visitor's yourself...want to see them?" Kouji knew his mother was trying to change the subject, so he just shrugged.  
  
"Sure...why not?" He watched remorsefully as Takuya left his side and his mother left as well...but his friends entered shortly thereafter, Izumi smiling with relief, and Koichi grinning as Junpei gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Dude, glad to see you're better!" Junpei cheered, and his twin and Izumi both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, so am I...though it sucks to be here." Kouji declared, and he heard Izumi giggle a little and knew she was remembering the time of her stay in the hospital when Kouji wouldn't go in and visit her no matter how hard Junpei and Koichi had tried to get him too. Kouji knew he'd never hear the end of that one now.  
  
"You look a lot better Kouji...I'm glad." She murmured softly, as she and Koichi produced a small stuffed animal, that Kouji grinned at-only because it was a wolf.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and Koichi shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, well...Izumi saw it and immediately thought of you...I've got to say that I did too. But I'm also glad you're better. I know you didn't want to come here, but-" Koichi was cut off then as shouts rose from the hallway, and the four teenagers looked at one another, Kouji's expression the most worried of them all.  
  
"What's going on?" He whispered, as the shouting grew louder. He knew one of the voices was Takuya's...and the other...Kouji bit his lower lip.  
  
he thought as he realized the other shouting voice   
  
His dark blue gray orbs met up with those of his twin's and Koichi nodded, a telepathic message somehow sent through their minds as the slightly older twin headed out to see what was going on. Izumi looked worried as she stood by Kouji's beside and reached a hand out to lightly squeeze his shoulder. A few seconds later, Kouji heard his own twin's voice join in the yelling match, and then someone else's-a doctor's maybe...  
  
Then the shouting resided...and when it did, Koichi came dashing back into the room, looking a bit shocked and startled.  
  
"Kouji...Takuya's dad...it's...he's..." Kouji looked at his twin wide eyed as he started to get out of bed, but Izumi stopped him with a shake of her head as she pushed him back into it.  
  
"No Kouji...you still need to take it easy and relax...let Junpei and myself go with Koichi...we'll bring Takuya back, I promise." Kouji hesitated before nodding as his two friends and his twin dashed out of the room, with looks of determination. And then he closed his eyes tightly and did something he very rarely did...he prayed.  
  
~***~  
  
For Takuya, this had to be the most unfair move his father had ever made as a father. Trying to take him away now...plane tickets in his hands. The brunette would have none of it, and struggled most of the way as he was led to the elevator, his father's hand tightly clasped on his shoulder as he practically shoved Takuya into the empty elevator. However as soon as the elevator got moving, it was another shouting match.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Takuya hollered, throwing his hands in the air as his father sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Takuya...I've been working on this day for most of the month now...I started working for it once I got custody of you...I told your mother to tell you...didn't she?" One look at his son's angry face, told Mr. Kanbara that his wife had done no such thing.  
  
"Takuya...she was supposed to tell you..." Takuya snarled at him, looking like an angry wolf ready to jump.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! Don't you see what's going on right in front of you DAD?" The way Takuya said it, made Mr. Kanbara glance away uneasily. He knew he was being unfair...but his wife had been unfair as well...he had told her as soon as the hearing had been over to tell Takuya about his plans...and it looked like she hadn't.  
  
"Dad, my boyfriend is in the hospital! Getting over the pneumonia and you're taking me away now?!?" Takuya ended his shouting in a whisper, causing his father to look at him, a startled look in his eyes...and Takuya closed his own brown eyes and put a hand to his forehead...oh god...his father didn't know...no one told him...he gulped nervously and stared down at the floor, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for his father's bellow about his sexuality.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Instead, Takuya risked glancing up at his father, and bit his lower lip...the man still had surprise written all over his face. And didn't look like he knew what to say as he leaned against the elevator wall for support.  
  
"God Takuya...why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, and Takuya sighed, suddenly feeling like he was ready to cry.  
  
  
  
He bit back a sob and only shook his head as his father sighed.  
  
"Takuya...why didn't you?" Again he shook his head, feeling like he was ready to cry...how unfair was all of this?  
  
"I don't know." He finally managed to whisper out, surprised at himself. Here he was...a Digi Destined...he had managed to concur Lucemon with his other friends and had survived that...gotten through it all...and now here he was, afraid and embarrassed for having admitted to his father the truth...  
  
But why should he be embarrassed and afraid about it? He didn't need to be...he honestly didn't care about what his father thought...he loved Kouji...he loved him. And that was all that mattered-if his father couldn't handle it, then that was just too damned bad.  
  
"Takuya...I wish I'd known...and I'm sorry about what it is I'm going to do now, but I've got the plane tickets all set to go...the apartment in New York is ready...and I can't waste anymore time...we've got to be there by tomorrow or else the really good job opportunity I've got is going to be lost." Takuya closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing down, as he made his decision.  
  
"Then...go...without me." He knew he stunned his father into even more shock, but he didn't really care...his mind was made up. As soon as the elevator doors opened when it finally stopped, he'd take advantage of his father's stupor and make a run for it. There was no way in hell he was going with the old man when Kouji was still here in the hospital, getting over the pneumonia he'd had. He had promised his koi he'd be there for him...and he was going to keep it.  
  
"Takuya...we...need to talk about this. See, technically you have to come with me..."  
  
Takuya's mind had started to slowly count down the elevator's floor numbers, wishing that someone would stop it and get on, so he could make his get away...  
  
  
  
"I don't want to leave you here...Takuya, you mean a lot to me as a son, and I don't think I can leave both you and Shinya here when I take that job...I'd be a lonely man if I did that."  
  
Takuya thought silently, feeling rebellious as it counted down toward one...and then Takuya realized that it wasn't stopping at one...oh god it wasn't...  
  
His eyes opened wide...it was going down to the parking garage! And if it got all the way down there, Takuya knew he'd be out of luck...the only way back up was the elevator.  
  
"I told you...I'm not going!!!" He hollered, taking action as he reached over and halted the elevator right as it hit the first floor. It lurched as it did so, sending Takuya's father tumbling, but Takuya had been expecting it and steadied himself quickly as the doors opened and he dashed out hitting the close button behind him. He heard his father curse lightly as the doors closed too quickly and the elevator started to descend down again. Takuya breathed out for a moment, but knew he didn't have much time to get back up to Kouji's room and tell him what was going on...  
  
"TAKUYA!" He looked up as someone hollered his name, surprised to see Koichi running up toward him with Izumi and Junpei following close behind him. He grinned wryly as he saw Junpei holding his side, panting heavily. When the trio reached Takuya, Junpei bent over and put his hands on his knees, groaning as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What happened?" Koichi asked, a look of concern and worry on his face. Takuya's eyes darkened as he explained.  
  
"...and now he tells me that my mother was supposed to tell me that he wanted to take me away today...and he doesn't even seem to care that Kouji's here in the hospital!" Takuya hadn't told Izumi, Junpei, and Koichi that he had told his father about their relationship...and he sighed.  
  
"To make matters worse, I actually told him about Kouji and me...and...I don't think he took it too well...he was too shocked to accept it...and he is still determined to take me away. I had to hit the stop button on the elevator for this floor...he was going to go all the way down to the parking garage..." He bit his lower lip as he glanced fearfully at the elevator. Sure enough, it was coming back up-and Takuya knew who was on it too.  
  
"Let's get to the stairs!" Koichi ordered, and Izumi nodded as she dragged a grumbling Junpei along with her.  
  
"That's how we got down here so fast...poor Junpei took a tumble though!" Koichi shouted at Takuya as they crashed through the door to the staircase and started to head up the stairs to floor 7, where Kouji's room was on.  
  
"Kouij's okay?" Takuya asked, feeling a bit breathless by the time the reached the fourth floor...only a few more floors to go. They'd lost Junpei along the way, who had said he needed a break...the staircases were long and winding...he saw Koichi nod.  
  
"Yeah...he's upset though, I know that much-I can feel it. He doesn't want this to happen as much as you do." He told him, and Takuya nodded and bit his lower lip. Suddenly he had an idea and asked Koichi if he could borrow his cell phone. Kouji's twin nodded as he tossed it backward to him, and he caught it with one easy grip.  
  
When they got to the seventh floor, Takuya told Izumi and Koichi to go on back to Kouji, that he'd be there in a minute.  
  
"I want to hide out here for a few minutes...I need to make a phone call, and I'm going to avoid my father for awhile...tell Kouji that I'm not leaving, not if I can help it...okay?" Koichi nodded as he and Izumi headed out of the stairwell, and Takuya made his phone call, crossing his fingers that who he was calling would be there...they were.  
  
"Grandma? Can you and Grandpa do me a favor? I need you here at the hospital...no, no, I'm okay, it's not me...Kouji's here because he had a small case of the pneumonia, and we brought him here earlier this week, but I've got a problem...mom never told me that dad wanted me to leave today...and I'm not leaving Kouji just when he's getting better...I need you and Grandpa here, you're the only ones who can talk some sense into him...he's already tried to take me away once and I'm not letting it happen again...can you please come?" Takuya knew he was begging his grandmother, but he knew that she'd come. His grandfather had managed to talk some sense into her, and once she had gotten to know Kouji a little bit better, she gradually approved of their relationship. She even liked the fact that he played the guitar...mainly because she had once played it too. That had been the barrier breaker.  
  
When she told him they were leaving then and to stay hidden, Takuya sighed. He knew that once his grandparents got here, that there would be no way in hell that they'd let his dad take him away so quickly.  
  
Takuya thought as he sat in the stairwell, listening for any sound of his father...if he figured out that he was in the stairway...  
  
Deciding to hide out on the next couple of floors down until his grandparents arrived, he wandered about down there, feeling relatively safe. He knew his dad would probably have the hospital security looking for him, but as long a he was careful...  
  
And careful he was, until the cell phone he had borrowed from Koichi rang, and he grinned as his grandmother told him that they were going up to Kouji's room.  
  
Dashing back toward the stairs, he leapt up them, taking them two, three at a time till' he got to floor 7, and when he opened the door, he cursed softly...standing right in front of the door, was the man he'd been trying to avoid the whole entire time he'd been waiting for his grandparents to arrive...his father.  
  
~***~  
  
"Takuya, we need to talk." Takuya shook his head at his father's persistence, the only thing that was separating him from his father now was the open door...if Takuya shut it and ran, he'd be a step ahead of his father.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about...I told you I'm not going...and I stand by what I said. You can't take me away yet." Takuya snarled, his hand on the doorknob...but his father must've predicted what he was going to do, because before he knew it, he flinched as his father put a tight hand around his wrist and dragged him inside.  
  
"We're going to talk..." His father snarled back, and tightened his grip a little more around Takuya's wrist, causing him to grimace as he let out a small whimper of pain. It didn't seem to phase his father at all.  
  
"And I'm not going to let you go until we do. You're acting like a three year old all over again Takuya Kanbara." All he got was a glare from him though. Takuya really didn't give a damn how his father thought he was acting.  
  
"You're going to let him go alright son, and you're going to let him go now." Takuya found himself incredibly glad to hear his grandfather's strong voice cutting through the static of the angry atmosphere that had grown between father and son within the last few seconds.  
  
"Dad...what are you doing here?" Takuya heard his father ask his own father, and the older Kanbara nodded at Takuya as he raised his cell phone a little so that Takuya's father could see it clearly.  
  
"Takuya called me and told both me and your mother what was going on...and I think as your parents we need to have one of those...talks." Takuya rarely heard his grandfather sound mad...and winced at the angry tone of his voice. But at the moment, he was glad that the older man was mad. Maybe he and his grandmother would show his father how stupid he was being.  
  
"Let him go Jonathan Kanbara, and let your son go now...let him go to his koi...before I give you a walloping that you haven't gotten in years." Takuya found himself grinning at his grandmother's words, who nodded back at him, a small twinkle in her eyes as she faced her son, who had slowly been loosening his grip on Takuya's wrist...and eventually let go of it with a childlike whimper. Apparently Takuya's father hadn't had his parents mad at him in quite some time.  
  
Rubbing his left wrist with his right hand as he grimaced while the circulation was being pulled back into it, Takuya silently nodded thanks to his grandparents as they led his father away...hopefully by the time they came back, his father would be...  
  
What did he expect his father to be? Considerate? Understanding about the situation?  
  
Takuya thought, as he headed back to Kouji's room, allowing himself to breathe a little calmer before he entered.  
  
When he did, he found someone hurtling themselves at him, embracing him hard...and Takuya embraced back as he calmed a sobbing Kouji down.  
  
"Let's get you back into bed, okay?" He murmured once Kouji was calm enough, and his koi nodded, but wouldn't let go of Takuya, who held him close as he placed him on the bed and allowed the dark haired teen to cuddle close to him when he sat down with him.  
  
"You had him really scared I guess Takuya..." Koichi whispered, and he nodded at the twin who nodded to Izumi as he motioned for them to leave the room.  
  
"Takuya...god...don't do that again..." Kouji breathed out, his heart calming down as it had started racing when Koichi and Izumi had come back upstairs to tell him what was going on. He had seriously thought...  
  
But he shook his head. It didn't matter now because Takuya was back with him...where he belonged.  
  
"How did you get back here?" Kouji murmured, as he enjoyed the comfort Takuya was giving him, who told him what had happened. Kouji shivered a little, out of fear more then cold.  
  
"Takuya...what're we going to do...? I don't think I could stand it if your dad took you away...especially that far...I mean, you said yourself he might not be okay with...well, with us..." Takuya bit his lower lip, wondering if he should tell Kouji what he was thinking.  
  
Kouji saw his hesitation and sat up a little, pulling out of the embrace so that he could look directly into Takuya's eyes...which suddenly held a determination he had never seen before. And then Kouji realized what Takuya was thinking...somehow he figured it out, as though he could read Takuya's mind without actually doing it.  
  
"You're thinking of running..." Kouji whispered, and Takuya nodded back at him. Kouji bit his lower lip as well, wondering just how well that was going to go through.  
  
"Yeah...I am...only...only if he tries to take me again. Kouji...I can't live without you either, and if it comes to running...would you? I mean, could you? You've got family here...and so do I...I can do it, but you and Koichi have just finally become true brother's to one another..." Without thinking, knowing that he didn't need to Kouji nodded.  
  
"I can...and I know that Koichi would understand completely...I could do it, and I will do it." Takuya nodded back at him as they got themselves comfortable again.  
  
"But what if he tries to take you away while I'm still stuck here?" Kouji whispered, and Takuya shook his head as he held Kouji close.  
  
"I won't let that happen...my grandparents won't let that happen. They know how much I love you...so that's the plan...we're running?" He whispered, and he felt Kouji's head nod sleepily against his shoulder in confirmation.  
  
"If we have too...I'll run wherever you want too Takuya-kun...what if he follows us though?" Takuya knew that Kouji was talking about his father, and had thought of that same question, but he hadn't been able to think of any answers to that question.  
  
"I don't know...we'll figure out something...why don't you rest now though? You're going to scare your mom once she finds out you've been up and moving..." Kouji nodded at Takuya's suggestion as he snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
So they were going to run...if it came to it in the end. Kouji felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine as he felt his eyes slowly closing. He just hoped that Takuya would still be there when he woke up.  
  
TBC  
  
End of chapter Rambling:  
  
CutieCherry- Thank you soooooo much! I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this until I read your review, and then the light just clicked on and I got all excited! I'm really glad that you gave me that idea! ::ears perk up as music from Pirates of the Caribbean movie floats from upstairs to downstairs.ohhh.Orlando Bloom movie.*watches as little hearts dance around Angel Spirits head*:: Um.I think I'm gonna go now.and watch movie.and then work on the next chapter of Eternity.hope you don't mind me using your idea, and thanks again! *^-~*  
  
Mwahahahahahaha....::lightning strikes the background and a scary sound filters through the background:: I know I am sooooooooo evil! You don't have to tell me twice! And I'm not saying anything...not a word about what's gonna happen next...no hints at all...you guys are gonna have to keep on reading to see what I've got planned up my sleeves for these two love birds...^-~ 


	6. It's Not Goodbye

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon-just the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes: This chapter and the next chapter are here now without the lyrics that were originally posted due to saying that we can no longer hold other artists lyrics within our fics...**sighs**. So here the two chapters are, lyric free...I personally thought tha it was better **with** the lyrics, but what can one do? Anyway, that's why you're seeing Eternity coming up again in your alert boxes-but I'm working on revising this and other fics, so you guys will end up seeing some of my old stuff from time to time again and that's the reason why.

Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi. I suggest if you're not a fan of male/male pairings that you hit the wonderful back button to the top left of your page now and run far, far away.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, Izumi/Kouichi

**Eternity **

**Chapter VI: Not Goodbye**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

Kouji tossed restlessly in his sleep...the nightmares were starting to plague him again...had been since his family had brought him home from the hospital. They'd started almost that same night...and had only gotten worse since Kouji and Takuya had been forced to stay with Tomoko and his twin as a result of Takuya's father calling the Minamoto residence non stop, voicing threats-mainly toward Kouji-over the answering machine. They never answered the phone anymore after that _one_ particular phone call...the one where Takuya's dad had actually threatened to kill Kouji for 'corrupting' his son, because Kouji was the _reason_ that Takuya wouldn't go with him.

While his fever had broken, and he was truthfully feeling much better than the previous week and a half, his body still ached and he still felt tired from time to time. Something his mother said would pass with time as long as Kouji took it easy.

It had to be nearing the early morning hours...Kouji had heard Takuya going to bed hours ago, and the brunette had immediately fallen asleep. Kouji was worried, because he knew that Takuya thought that everything that was going on was his fault. The truth was however, that with the phone calls and threats Takuya's father kept sending at them, was making yet another case for Takuya's mother...in hopes of righting what had gone wrong with the custody case. Takuya's mother had told Kouji's parents that if she could use the messages from the Minamoto's machine as evidence, she might be able to reopen the case and try to turn it around. Meaning that Takuya would possibly get to stay...

But in his nightmares, that was not what happened. In his nightmares, Takuya's father came storming into either the Minamoto or Kinmura residence (depending on wherever the nightmare wished it to be) and would take Takuya. Dragging him away from Kouji, who would always somehow be trapped-unable to move. Tonight's nightmare was no different...only worse, since it was more vivid, and felt much more real than many of the previous ones that he'd had before. .

Kouji didn't know that he had cried out and started thrashing in his sleep. He didn't know that his cries were loud enough for both his mother and for Kouichi to hear, as they came dashing into the room almost immediately after Takuya had rolled off the bed, turning on the lamplight next to it and headed straight for his thrashing form.

"KOUJI! KOUJI, WAKE UP! It's just a dream Kouji, _please_...you're scaring me..."

Takuya. His words pierced through the nightmare, and somehow Kouji managed to claw himself away from it, as he slowly woke. Finding himself in Takuya's warm embrace as he held him tightly to keep him from thrashing around anymore, his blankets already wrapped around his legs making it impossible to move even if he tried. To Takuya, this felt like deja vu all over again.

Kouji found himself breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his brow and he realized that at one point during the night his ponytail had come loose and his hair now flowed down, sticking to his neck and falling into his eyes. At that point in time though, Kouji didn't really care about his hair...all he really cared about, was the fact that Takuya was still here, holding him...

At one point as Kouji had started to shake, he felt a glass being pushed into his hands, and he looked up into Takuya's dark brown eyes as his koi nodded-helping him hold it so he could drink the blissfully cold water that the glass contained. When Kouji didn't think he could drink anymore, Takuya took it away and handed it to his twin-who, Kouji noted, looked rather worried-and continued to hold the glass in case Kouji felt like he'd need more.

For awhile, nothing was said as Takuya held his trembling form. Kouji _knew_ that the nightmare wasn't real...he _knew_ it...but oh gods...it all seemed like it was happening when he was dreaming it. Kouji closed his eyes shut, his breathing harsh as the events of the nightmare came flooding back to him, he heard Takuya trying to soothe him, but his mind wouldn't be soothed.

"Kouji...Kouji, you've _got_ to calm down, alright? Take some deep breaths, okay?" His mother's voice...Kouji tried to listen to it as he nodded, leaning even more into Takuya as he tried to calm himself. He heard someone sigh, and low voices start to converse as he gradually found himself falling into unconsciousness, hoping that it wouldn't have anymore nightmares...

* * *

"I don't know what we're going to do..."

"I know I haven't been able to get much sleep lately, and with school starting tomorrow I know I'm going to be a walking zombie!" Kouichi murmured, a small smile on his face as he tried to make light of the situation and reached over to brush some of his twin's hair out of his pale, sweaty face. The first comment had been from his mother, and Takuya was strangely silent, biting his lower lip as he held Kouji close. His eyes holding a deep, thoughtful look in them.

The older twin looked at his mother as she shook her head, looking a bit more tired. Kouichi knew it was from the recent nightmares that Kouji kept on having...and this wasn't the first night for something like this to happen. He rubbed his tired, blue gray eyes and sighed.

"There's no _way_ Kouji's going to be able to go to school tomorrow mom...I know it's the first day, but I don't think he'll be able to make it _through_..." Tomoko nodded with a sigh as she rubbed her neck with her left hand, her right on her temples as she massaged them as well, trying to think and get rid of the light headache that was starting at the same time.

"I could get his locker assignment and the books for his classes." Kouichi pointed out, biting softly down on his lower lip when his mother made no response. He glanced at Takuya, who had now closed his eyes, his face almost holding a painful look to it as Kouichi put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I know that there's no way _I'm_ going to be getting back to sleep tonight...Takuya...do you want to talk?" For a second there was no response. The twin's mother placed a hand on the brunette's other shoulder and shook him lightly, causing him to open his eyes.

"Takuya...go...if anything try and get some sleep, I'll look after Kouji...you've gotten about as less sleep as I have...go." She waved him out of the room and he followed Kouichi down to the kitchen, who put some water to boil for tea or whatever it was he was planning to make.

About fifteen minutes later, tea was indeed placed down in a mug in front of him, and for awhile all Takuya could do was stare at it as Kouichi sat down on the other side of him sipping his own mug.

"Want to talk? You can't keep everything bottled up inside forever-" Before Kouichi could finish what he was going to say, an unexpected outburst from Takuya cut him off.

"This is MY fault! I'm doing this to him, I'm the _cause_ of all this! And I wish I _wasn't_!" The brunette buried his head into his arms on the table, and Kouichi sighed as he slowly scooted his chair back and stood-walking over to his twin's boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Takuya...Kouji loves you more then anything...I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. I meant what I said awhile back, when I told you that you've made him happier than I've seen him in a long time. Takuya, without you...without you, I'm not sure what my twin would do." Takuya nodded, starting to feel numb inside.

"I know...and...that's why I don't think I can do this to him. I can't cause him anymore pain than what I am already...those nightmares...he has nightmares about me leaving. I can hear him moaning and crying out in his sleep, whispering my name...its all the same." Kouichi sighed softly, unsure of what to say to comfort Takuya.

"I wish that there was something I could do to help, but until we hear from your mom as to what's going on with that new custody case she managed to open, I don't think that there is much_ any_ of us can do." Takuya nodded, knowing that Kouichi meant well. But in truth as it was nearly three in the morning, he doubted that there was anything anybody could do.

"I just don't want him to feel so much pain anymore." Takuya murmured, and Kouichi nodded, knowing exactly how Takuya felt. He was Kouji's twin...if anything, he understood it perfectly...he hated seeing his twin this way too.

"Look...why don't you try and get some sleep? You look like you could use some." Kouichi coaxed, and Takuya snorted as he finally took a sip of the tea Kouichi had made him.

"Yeah, well...you probably need it as much as I do. You're actually going to the first day of school tomorrow, remember?" Kouichi was shocked by the bitterness that filled Takuya's words. But in a way he understood the meaning behind it. Takuya hadn't enrolled in their first year at Shibuya High School as a ninth grader, for the fear of having to move to New York...and going to the High School there. It still wasn't too late for him to enroll, but by now Kouichi as well as anyone else who attended the over populated High School knew that all the good classes were already taken. And if Takuya's mother lost the case again...

"True...but you've also been up with Kouji for the past several nights now Takuya...why don't you take my bed and sleep?" He offered, but Takuya shook his head and stood.

"No. I can't...this is my problem as much as it is Kouji's. And as long as I'm here to try to right it, I should, shouldn't I? Kouichi, if my mother looses the reopened case over my custody, I won't be _here_ anymore to help Kouji through his nightmares. And I want to do it now while I still have the chance." Kouichi nodded, rubbing his forehead tiredly as he watched Takuya head upstairs.

"This is all such a mess." Kouichi mumbled to himself as he finished the tea he had made and went to go clean out the mugs, noticing that Takuya had hardly touched his. In fact, now that he thought about it, Takuya hadn't been eating that much either. He knew why though. And personally, he wished that this would all end-and soon. With a good outcome. He knew in his heart, that Takuya and Kouji were soul mates-that they were meant to be together. If they were separated over that long of a distance, Kouichi knew that his twin would not fare well.

* * *

The week passed on without many incidents. The twin's mother called Kouji in sick for the beginning of the week, telling them that he was getting over the pneumonia-which, was half the truth at least. But at one point, Kouji knew that he was eventually going to _have_ to go to school. Whether he wanted to or not...even if it meant giving up the days that he had with Takuya, the alone time they shared while his mother was at work, and Kouichi at school. Eventually, as Kouji knew what Kouichi knew, this had to all come to an end. And when that phone call came Thursday evening, Kouji immediately felt dread building up in his stomach...and as he met Takuya's eyes, he somehow knew that Takuya knew as well.

The phone call that would end it all...

Let's just hope this is a happy ending..._please_? Kouji thought, as the twin's mother excused herself to go and get the extension in the kitchen, closing the door as she did so. But it didn't stop the three teenagers from looking at each other, and then getting up quickly from the table and dashing toward the closed door to listen in on Tomoko's conversation the best way possible. When Kouji heard his mother sob though, he knew it was all over. He knew that that happy ending that he had wanted, wasn't going to take place...and he slid to the floor, unable to think or speak. Takuya just walked away, out into the living room of the apartment, and all Kouichi could do was stand there in shock.

To all three of them, it felt like an eternity before Tomoko finally came out of the kitchen wearing a forlorn look on her face-a dreaded expression in her eyes. When she saw the way Kouji was sitting, and the look on Kouichi's face, she sighed and shook her head.

"I have the feeling that you three already know what I'm going to tell you. According to Mrs...no, excuse me, _Ms_. Kanbara, she has a bad feeling that things aren't going well. The recording from the Minamoto's message machine didn't seem to help much for 'evidence' as the judge called it. I really, truthfully hate to be the bearer of bad news...but Takuya's mom told me to pass on the news that if she lost this time, Takuya will be gone by the end of next week...she's only telling us exactly what the judge told her point blank. Bastard." Kouichi glanced up quickly as he heard his mother swear and whether or not she was calling the judge, or Takuya's father the bastard, Koichi didn't know. But at the moment it seemed like either one would fill the spot. He was just startled to hear their mother swear...very rarely would she ever do such a thing.

Glancing down at Kouji, Kouichi sighed as he knelt down next to his twin, who had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head hiding in his arms. When Kouichi got him to look up, he looked miserable-and in truth, Kouji _felt_ miserable. He knew he had everyone on his and Takuya's side...his mother, his twin, their friends...even Takuya's mother and his little brother Shinya and Takuya's own grandparents didn't want this to happen. But Takuya's father was so _damned_ persistent...didn't he know what he was doing? Kouji didn't know that he'd asked the question out loud until he saw Kouichi shake his head.

"I don't think he does Kouji...I don't think that he really knows how much he's hurting you or his own son..." Kouji flung himself into his twin's warm embrace, needing the close comfort. He didn't feel much like crying at the moment...he just felt..._empty_. Like he couldn't really feel at all. Kouichi held him close, knowing that their mother had gone to tell Takuya what his mother had told her over the phone. He knew it, because a few minutes later, Takuya had stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

As the twin's mother came into the doorway, she looked at the dinner table and sighed. When she had fixed the food, it had sounded good enough...and now as she was sure that she wasn't hungry, she definitely knew that no one else wanted to eat.

"Mom...tell me it's not true..." Tomoko whirled around to see a distraught Kouji being comforted by Kouichi, and shook her head.

"I wish I could Kouji. I _prayed_that this would've been a happy ending for both you and Takuya, that having the case reopened was some kind of miracle or something. But Kouji...eventually you've got to come to terms with the fact that Takuya's-" Kouji cut her off by standing up quite suddenly and pushing his twin away in the process as he shook his head angrily, not letting her finish.

"NO! I _don't_ want to hear it! We've been through _so much_...and Kouichi knows just how much we've been through, so much more than you do!" Kouji whirled around to face Kouichi, who just nodded mutely as he knew that Kouji was talking about their time in the Digital World.

"He knows how much we've concurred and survived...but we let something this simple...this...this _stupid_...get in our way? And we can't defeat it...not like that..." Kouji seemed to have realized something as he whirled around and practically flew up the stairs to his bedroom where he opened and shut the door quickly, finding Takuya on the bed with his face buried into his pillow. Kouji moved over to where he was and gently sat down next to him, shaking him a little to let him know that he was there.

"Takuya...Takuya, do you remember how you told me that if something like this happened, that we'd run?" Takuya nodded into the pillow, not saying anything.

"This is stupid...this is all so _stupid_! Gods Takuya...do you realize how many demons and villains that we fought in the Digital World? There were _so_ many times where we could've almost _lost_...but we've never given up hope, especially you! Do you realize how much we concurred when we admitted our feelings for each other? That was such a _weight_ off of my shoulders when I knew that you loved me back! We've never run from anything before Takuya-but I'm afraid to admit...that this time we might _have_ too." Takuya went still as Kouji finished off his rambling speech, but Kouji had the feeling that somehow he'd gotten through to Takuya, who sat up a few minutes later looking him straight in the eyes.

"You sure you want to run? I mean, Kouji...it won't be _easy_." Kouji just stared into the dark brown depths of Takuya's eyes, before he nodded and kissed him. Lightly at first, and then the kiss grew deeper. Takuya moaned as they continued to kiss, realizing that he and Kouji hadn't actually truly kissed in quite some time, with all that had been going on-Kouji being ill and with his nightmares...the fear of Takuya's mother loosing the second case...which, she had.

"Stupid parents...they don't understand..." Takuya murmured through kissing Kouji as his koi nodded.

"Mmmmm...I know...why don't they just leave us alone and let us live our lives the way that we want it too?" He murmured back, and Takuya chuckled for a moment as Kouji pulled back for a second, raising an eyebrow at him as if to ask 'what's so funny?'

"Because if they did it that way, then it'd be way to easy." Takuya replied, answering Kouji's unspoken question as Kouji chuckled a bit as well as he leaned in for another kiss...and another...then another...

* * *

When Kouichi woke up in the morning, he was suddenly filled with dread. He had actually slept all the way through the night...which, felt strange all by itself because that meant that Kouji hadn't had any nightmares. But Kouichi had _expected_ Kouji to have nightmares last night, with what had just happened.

Quickly rolling out of bed, Kouichi headed straight for the room that Kouji and Takuya shared, and opened the door without knocking. The dreaded feeling coming over him even more. The beds they'd pushed together to form one big one was empty...and there was a note scribbled out in Kouji's-and Takuya's-hasty handwriting on top of the covers.

Kouichi shook his head as he grabbed the note scanning it and then letting out a sigh. So they'd made a run for it. He groaned as he headed into his mother's room, not wanting to tell her what had occurred over night, but knowing that he _had_ too. Kouji hadn't even told him where they were going in the note-only that they were going _away_. They'd even left their cell phones there as well. Kouichi couldn't believe that his twin had the guts enough to do such a thing...and yet...in a way he also did believe that Kouji could do it.

"Mom? Mom, are you awake yet?" Kouichi wasn't sure what time of morning it was, he figured it was pretty early when he heard his mother mumble something incoherent to him as she made it to the bedroom door and opened it, still trying to figure out how to put on her robe.

"Kouichi...I'm awake _now_...do you know what time it is?" She mumbled, and Kouichi shook his head.

"It's five in the morning, I'm not due up for another _half an hour_, and...wait..._five_ in the morning? I slept through the whole night, Kouichi...?" Kouichi just handed her the note to answer her questions and as she scanned it like he head earlier, she sighed and shook her head.

"Dear gods...help them."

"Mom...do we have to tell Takuya's parents?" Kouichi asked in a whisper, as he hoped that they wouldn't _have_ too. All Tomoko did was sigh again and nod her head.

"Yes...yes, Kouichi I'm afraid we'll _have_ to...but that doesn't mean we can't give them a good day's head start." Kouichi just smirked and nodded as his mother put the note in her robe pocket and headed downstairs to make some coffee, Kouichi right at her heels.

* * *

Kouji hadn't thought that it'd be _that_ easy. Sure, he knew that he'd miss his twin dearly...but he hoped that eventually one of these days that he'd be able to see him again, to contact him and let him know that everything was alright. All that mattered to him at the moment, was Takuya...and being with him. Which is where he was now. They'd managed to buy train tickets and still have some money left over between the two of them. Enough to last them for awhile anyway, as they'd pooled their allowance money. Turned out that Kouji was a lot better at saving money then Takuya was. Go figure. But he loved him anyway.

Kouji was actually sleeping at the moment, his thoughts running through his tired mind as his eyes were closed and his body rocked slowly with the rhythm of the train. He had scooted as close to Takuya as he could, and had his head against the brunette's shoulder, Takuya having an arm wrapped around him and holding him close. Kouji had his legs curled up on the bench, tucked partially underneath him in an effort to get comfortable.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, all he knew was that it was sometime late in the afternoon. Eventually the train came to a stop and Kouji found himself stirring, pulling away from Takuya enough to stretch his sore muscles from being in a cramped position for so long, and rub his neck for a few seconds as he got his bearings. Takuya was awake and watching him with a small smile on his face, but Kouji got the look in his eyes as he stopped stretching and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kouji murmured, not liking the foreboding feeling that he was getting in the pit of his stomach. Takuya shook his head, not responding for awhile and it made Kouji feel nervous-what was his koi thinking?

"Takuya? Please...tell me what's wrong?"

"I...I just...I feel like this is wrong. That we shouldn't be doing this." Kouji blinked several times and then sighed as he scooted away from Takuya, feeling a headache coming on. Takuya had been the one to _suggest_ this hadn't he? This had been his idea, right? Kouji had just ran with it...literally.

"I don't want to loose you." Kouji muttered, and Takuya sighed.

"I know, I don't want to loose you either, but I can't help but feel that our actions are going to hold bad consequences...Kouji...maybe we should go back." Now Kouji couldn't believe what he was hearing-Takuya actually _wanted_ to go back? The dark haired teen shook his head.

"Listen to you...you're sounding like _me_. This is crazy. Normally I'd be trying to tell you that this plan is stupid...and yet our roles have reversed. How?" Takuya shrugged at Kouji's question, and grinned.

"You rub off on me?" Kouji chuckled at Takuya's reply, and shook his head again as it grew quiet between the two of them.

"Well we can do one of two things..." Kouji murmured, and at Takuya's glance, he continued on.

"We can either get off here and hop on the next train over and admit defeat and the fact that you're going to be going off to New York by as soon as Friday night, and spend as much time as we can together until then considering the fact that it's already Wednesday or we can continue on-we can always get off somewhere else and head back home if you decide that's what you really want." More silence between the two teens, and Kouji could feel Takuya thinking hard. He groaned and threw himself back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't like pouting, but at the moment it seemed like a perfect opportunity to do exactly that. He swallowed feeling nervous as he wondered what Takuya's response would be. Would he choose to go back?

Baka...it _was_ his idea to run...and he'd be backing out of it. But...in a way Takuya's right too. If we do get caught... The thought never occurred to Kouji. If he and Takuya did get caught...what _would_ the consequences be? Probably not good, or so Kouji decided. Eventually it was announced that the train was getting ready to leave again and quite a few people were in their car. They had chosen the last car for the mere purpose to be alone most of the ride, as not too many people chose to ride in the back car...it was the most uncomfortable to ride on, but as it was time for many to head home from work, Kouji mused that the other cars in front of them were probably full and this was the last of the stragglers.

"Well?" Kouji hated pressing, but Takuya really did need to make up his mind...the train _was_ leaving. As the train actually started moving again, Kouji sighed. Takuya hadn't said anything. And he didn't for quite awhile, leaving Kouji in his own dark thoughts as the sun set and darkness took over. Kouji glanced out the window at the stars, practically glaring at them. Why was Takuya giving him the silence treatment? It _frustrated_ him. Kouji could hear people talking in their car, but chose to ignore them, allowing his eyes to fall close...

* * *

He was being shaken roughly awake, and heard Takuya's frantically whispered voice as he pulled himself out of his sleep, wondering what in the world was going on. They were stopping again.

"Kouji...Kouji, do you see flashing lights up ahead or is that just my imagination?" Kouji sat up fully, suddenly feeling a little alarmed. He blinked a few times as the train slowly slowed to it's full stop at the station, many people wondering why it was stopping as this normally wasn't stop that the train didn't make. Normally it would continue on through this port and stop at the next station...as scheduled.

And Kouji _did_ see flashing lights up ahead, his eyes growing wide as they were the flashing colors resembled something that would belong to a police car. He closed his eyes, his breathing coming out fast...he knew what they were here for...and he knew that the train would have no choice but to stop. And stop fully it did, many people wondering _why_ it was stopping. Kouji tensed as the people in their car started murmuring again, wondering no doubt what was going on. Kouji could see in that the second car had been boarded and was being searched, and his breath hitched in his throat. Takuya squeezed his hand suddenly, bringing him around so that Kouji was now looking at him as his dark blue gray eyes locked on with Takuya's brown ones.

"We both know what they're looking for...right?" Takuya whispered, and Kouji nodded-not wanting to admit it. He was glancing at the train doors, almost willing them to hiss open so that he and Takuya could make a run for it and not get caught. How had they acted so fast? Kouji had thought that they'd at least have 24 hours before they came looking for them, and be reported missing...wasn't that what normally happened with a missing persons case in order for the person to be claimed missing to be actually missing.

"Kouji?" Kouji looked at Takuya as their train car doors hissed open as Kouji had so willingly wanted it to do, and a female officer came on board, flashing her light around.

"If there's anyone here who answers to the name of Takuya Kanbara, can he please speak up so this search can be made as easily as possible?" Closing his eyes, Kouji knew that this was the end. Even though the officer sounded as gentle as possible, Kouji knew for a fact that it was over with. After tonight he doubted that he'd be able too see Takuya before he left for New York. No...Takuya's father would probably be most certain that Kouji himself had thought of this idea. He blinked back tears that threatened to fall, telling himself that he was _not_ going to cry...but why did fate have to be so cruel? Why couldn't it just leave him and Takuya alone? Kouji felt his hand squeezed once more before he felt Takuya stand up slowly, a grim look on his face and hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Here...I'm right here, you can stop searching." The female officer nodded, and looked at Kouji, nodding at him.

"You might want to come too kiddo." Kouji growled softly at the use of the 'nickname' the woman had given him, but Takuya reached down and helped him stand as they made their way slowly off the train and into the lighted station. Before they'd even entered the station's holding area, Takuya had already let go of Kouji's hand and hadn't looked back at him, and Kouji felt his legs nearly wanting to give in on him. Why had he thought that he and Takuya could actually get _away_ with this? Why had he been so stupid? Had he really believed that this would all be just one big happy ending, and that Takuya would really get to stay?

I've been stupid all along...getting close to Takuya...whenever I seem to get real close to anyone they always seem to go _away_... He thought darkly as he hugged himself and glared at Takuya's back. Little did he know that if he had seen the look in Takuya's eyes as they were walking into the port, he'd have seen that Takuya was hurting just as much as he was.

* * *

Kouji hadn't even realized that it had started to rain until he noticed that he was starting to get wet...the officers wore rain jackets, but offered no umbrella or shelter from the rain to him or Takuya as they were nearly at their destination anyway, but at the moment Kouji didn't care-the weather matched his mood at the moment. He was confused, angry...frustrated, upset...a mix of emotions that just kept on jumbling up inside of him, numbing his mind-and his heart. The officer who had found them opened the door into the port and Takuya walked in without a glance behind him as Kouji walked soundlessly inside following Takuya, shivering. He suddenly felt cold.

Stopping in his tracks, he stared ahead of him as he saw Takuya's father standing there with a few cops surrounding him, nodding as Takuya sighed and looked up in defeat. It was over. Kouji bit his lip as he saw Takuya's mother over at the other exit, hugging herself-Kouji wondered where Shinya was and then figured that he must be with Takuya's grandparents.

"Takuya." Takuya's father nodded at his son, and all Takuya could do was nod back.

"Dad." He replied, softly acknowledging the older man and finally turned to face Kouji, who couldn't think of what to say at that moment. He knew right then and there that that would definitely be the last time he'd get to see his koi. And he wasn't able to stand the thought. Not giving it another thought, he launched himself at Takuya, throwing his arms around him as Takuya held him tightly. He didn't look up when he heard Mr. Kanbara move in their direction, but the female officer's voice told him not to...just to let it happen as it would. Kouji buried his head into Takuya's shoulder, shaking with the effort not to cry. His throat tickled, and his headache pounded...he suddenly felt lightheaded and didn't _want_ to let go of Takuya.

"Kouji...Kouji, I've got to go before this gets any worse...gods...I _love you_." Kouji felt himself start to shake as he shook his head a little bit, not wanting this to happen. But Takuya managed to slowly and gently pry their embrace apart, and Kouji was shocked to find his koi crying...and that he himself was crying as well.

"Takuya...Takuya, _no_..." Kouji heard himself whimper, as Takuya only nodded and shared a deep kiss with him, for what Kouji felt was the last time it would ever happen.

"Takuya...time to go." Takuya broke the kiss and looked over at his father, who had moved close enough to put his hand on his shoulder. Takuya flinched at the touch, but didn't move away from it. As much as he hated it, his dad was exactly who he was-his father...and Takuya had no choice. He sighed in defeat as he slowly let go of Kouji so that now they were only holding hands, and then squeezed Kouji's hands tight in a reassuring grasp as he let them go and slowly turned away-not looking back. He didn't think that he could look back.

* * *

Kouji didn't know what to do...he couldn't _move_. He just stood rooted to the spot as he watched while Takuya turned and slowly followed his father, head bent down...and he didn't _look back_. That was what got to Kouji right there and then.

"TAKUYA!" He called out his name, but Takuya still didn't turn around. Kouji made as if to run toward him, but that damned female officer from before put a gentle, but stern hand around his upper arm, restraining him from going after his koi.

"TAKUYA!" Again Kouji called out, and just before Takuya reached the other exit door-the one that his mother was standing at, and to Kouji's surprise, she was actually crying as well-turned around to look at Kouji. All Kouji wanted right then and there was too be held by Takuya-he wanted Takuya to tell him everything was alright...that everything was going to be _perfect_, that he didn't have to leave, that he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted Takuya to promise that all to him and never break it. Kouji found himself struggling a little bit, but the officer had a firm grasp on him and wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"I love you." Takuya mouthed to him, before giving him a loving smile as he turned around-and walked out of Kouji's life...quite possibly forever.

Kouji felt himself fall to his knees, feeling his heart break as he watched Takuya walk out. He wanted to cry...he wanted to scream. But he also didn't want to do it in front of strangers. Sure, Ms. Kanbara wasn't a stranger, but still...he wanted his family. Where in the hell were they, hadn't they called his parents? Suddenly that was all Kouji wanted-that and Kouichi.

* * *

He heard Ms. Kanbara ask that exact question-if Kouji's parents had been called yet. When one of the officers said that it hadn't happened yet, Ms. Kanbara got angry. She immediately asked for a phone, and one was given to her as she was berating herself for not having her cell phone with her. Kouji heard her call his parents, he heard her telling him that they were on their way. He heard all of it, but it wouldn't register in his mind. He couldn't think...couldn't _breathe_. Suddenly he felt as bad as he did three weeks ago.

"Kouji? Kouji, are you alright?" Kouji managed to look up into Ms. Kanbara's kind brown eyes-ones that reminded him of Takuya's...and figured that Takuya resembled his mother more then he did his father. Somehow, between the daze he'd slipped in, Kouji managed to shake his head.

"We'll have to take him down to the station, it's probably safest for him to be there and a good place for his parents to pick him up." The female officer suggested gently, but Ms. Kanbara shook her head.

"No. Kouji won't cause any trouble until his parents get here...if you move him and put him in the back of one of your cars he'll flip out, and I don't think that's a good thing to have to happen right at the moment. Can't you see he's not feeling well?" Kouji felt himself smile inwardly. Ms. Kanbara was going into her overly protective mother mode at the moment. But as Kouji and Takuya had grown closer, Ms. Kanbara had actually grown quite fond of Kouji and even admitted that he and Takuya made a cute couple.

"Fine, but I don't have time to baby sit him." The cop snapped, loosing her patience with the whole ordeal, and Ms. Kanbara frowned.

"You won't have too, I'll look after him until his parents arrive." As the officer turned to regard this with her 'boss' that was hovering a ways away, Kouji felt Ms. Kanbara kneel down next to him.

"Kouji...oh Kouji...I'm _so_ sorry, I really am. Oh Kouji, come here..." Kouji knew that Ms. Kanbara _wasn't_ his mother. But at the moment, she was willing to give him what he wanted...comfort, and as she opened up her arms, Kouji accepted them as she pulled him into a tight hug, rocking him back and forth a little bit. Kouji squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the pounding in his head, and the pain in his chest. He wanted this to be over.

"Kouichi...?" He murmured, and Ms. Kanbara nodded understanding his question.

"He's on his way Kouji...he'll be here with your parents...oh Kouji...I know how much you love Takuya...I know how much this hurts..." Did she really? In a way Kouji knew Ms. Kanbara did...mainly because Takuya _was_ her son. But in a way that was different-or was it?

The time seemed to pass by all too slowly. Kouji felt himself slip into a restless sleep, as Takuya's mother stayed right there with him. He wondered why she was there in the first place-was it because she had found out that he and Takuya had tried to run, and had wanted to be there should something like this happen? Probably. The cops there had wanted to ask him questions, but luckily Takuya's mother fended them off, and Kouji felt grateful for that. All he wanted to do now was go home. No...correct that, that's not really what he wanted. But what he _really_ wanted, he doubted he'd ever truly get again.

* * *

He didn't remember his parents arriving, his mother demanding to see him as Kouichi had immediately spotted him on the ground with Ms. Kanbara holding him, whispering soothing words to him. He had yet to cry he realized...as Kouichi dashed over to them, landing on his knees and glanced at Takuya's mother who nodded and released Kouji to the care of his twin.

"Kouji? Kouji, are you alright?" Kouichi murmured, holding him close as Kouichi's dark blue gray eyes darted over to where the officers were speaking with their parents. The twin's father and Kouji's stepmother had come, along with the twin's actual mother-who looked quite furious at the moment, and Kouji figured that as she was talking to the female officer, she'd just been told that the cops had had to hang around and waste their time waiting for them to show up because Ms. Kanbara wouldn't allow them to take Kouji down to the police station. The twin's mother wasn't mad at Ms. Kanbara at all...more or less she was angered because they hadn't been immediately called as they should've...and that it had been Ms. Kanbara to think of calling them in the first place.

During this time, Kouichi realized that his twin hadn't even shed a tear...and bit softly down on his lower lip. Kouichi knew that eventually Kouji had to let it all out...he couldn't keep it bottled up forever.

"Kouji? Say something please?" What Kouichi got, wasn't the answer he had been expecting. Kouji turned his eyes a little so that they were looking directly into Kouichi's, and Kouichi almost cried himself at the sad, clouded expression that lurked in those dark orbs that mirrored his own.

"He's..._gone_." It was all he could choke out as his emotions checked in then and flooded through him, and he turned and sobbed into Kouichi's shoulder, Kouichi comforting him as only a twin brother could.

With a meaningful glance at his parents, the twin's father came over and picked up Kouji as he used to do so when he was a little child, giving him a brief hug in the process of carrying him out of the building and toward the car, glad that his wife-Kouji's stepmother-had remembered to bring an extra coat for Kouji-his favorite zip up the front sweater actually, and had placed it over his son before heading out into the rain. As Kouichi followed his father, he found the female officer from earlier glaring at him, and he glared back in spite of himself.

"_What_?" He snapped, and the officer just shook her head.

"What are you two, twins or something?" Kouichi glowered and crossed his arms over his chest in an act of defiance.

"Yeah? So what, got a problem with that? Now if you'll excuse me, my _brother_ needs me." Not knowing what the officer's problem was, he pulled up the hood of his coat and dashed out into the pouring rain to where he knew the car was parked. In all honesty, the officer hadn't had a problem with Kouichi being Kouji's twin at all...she had just been wondering...but it had ended up being the way she'd asked it, that caused the question to rub off wrong.

Kouichi got to the car just as his father was placing Kouji within the backseat, and as a look was shared between father and son, Kouichi climbed into the car afterwards, and the twin's father shut the door gently behind him. Nothing was said between the twins-nothing was needed to be said. Kouji, feeling miserable and emotionally drained headed into his twin's open arms with no protests, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of Kouichi as he suddenly felt quite cold and started to shiver, despite the sweatshirt his father had put on him.

Noticing the motion, Kouichi pulled a blanket from the very back of the suburban, and pulled it over his shivering twin. Kouji didn't say anything, only snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, and closed his eyes as the tears started to finally fall, leaning against his twin's chest, enjoying the comfort. The twins mother finally opened the back door and climbed into the third backseat, not saying much as the twin's father and Kouji's stepmother followed. As the twin's father started the car, Kouji sighed in relief and Kouichi glanced down at him but Kouji shook his head. He was finally going _home_...all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed and hopefully wake up and this would all be a horrible nightmare...Takuya would be sleeping next to him, and everything would be _perfect_.

Too bad life wasn't always made out to be perfect. Kouji felt his eyes start to close, and he gave into sleep willingly as his twin still held him close. He needed the contact at the moment...he felt cold without it. How badly he wanted Takuya to be the one to be holding him now instead of Kouichi. He felt himself start crying again, as Kouichi tried to soothe him, and he felt his mother's cool, gentle hand brush fallen strands of hair away from his face. Kouji half sobbed, half sighed as he turned over, burying his face in his twins chest. Lyrics of a song that he and Takuya had heard on the radio shortly after he'd gotten out of the hospital came rushing back to him, and Kouji realized that it fit his predicament quite well. He allowed the lyrics to play over and over again in his mind, as he fell once again into sleep. His dreams and nightmares focusing on the one person who would never be there for him again.

**TBC**  



	7. One Last Time

Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon...just the plot of the fic.

Author's Notes: And yet another revised chapter! Though this one I deem as only partially revised because I only went through and deleted the lyrics...I'll end up coming back and changing some misspelled stuff (Kouichi's name from Koichi to Kouichi being one of those changes...LOL!). But to remind you all that there IS a sequel out to this called "Forevermore" that's actually nearing completion. I've hit a small snag in it but I know I'll be updating it again soon.

Rating: PG

Warning: There is slash/yaoi in this fic. If you don't like male/male pairings then I suggest that you hit the back button to the top left of the corner there and run very, very far away..

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, hintings of Kouichi/Izumi

Summary: It all comes down to one last night together...and that's all I'm saying here. Ja ne...

**Eternity **

**Author: Angel Spirit**

**Chapter VII: One Last Time**

It had been a few days since the incident had happened...and no one had heard from Takuya since that night. They were worried about him...but everyone was also worried about Kouji as well. Kouji hadn't been able to sleep since that night. In fact, Kouji hadn't even left his bed...he was so out of it. No one was more worried about him then Koichi of course. Who was at the moment sitting outside with Izumi, who pulled her windbreaker closer to her as the wind started up again. Making it feel colder then what it really was. Neither of the two spoke, so absorbed in their thoughts. In a way though, neither of them needed to really speak...it was the comfort and the closeness that counted.

Koichi had no idea how long he and Izumi had been out there, but at one point his mother told him that dinner was ready...and invited Izumi to stay. As much as Izumi wanted too, she knew she needed to head home. Giving Koichi a quick hug, she departed and Koichi watched her disappear into the night before he turned and headed back into the apartment.

"How's he doing?" He asked, and his mother shook her head.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him Koichi...he's so...so..."

"Out of it?" Koichi whispered saying what he had been thinking just a few minutes ago, and his mother nodded.

"You could say that. With Takuya being gone, it's as though he's dropped further into himself. I truly had no idea that Kouji loved Takuya _that_ much." Koichi shrugged at this...oh he had known how much Kouji loved Takuya-had known for a long time...since he had scanned Kouji's memories when he had once been Duskmon in the Digital World nearly a year ago now. Koichi hadn't known why he had scanned Kouji's memories-maybe because he had seen Kouji's image during one of their battles and wanted to know _why_ Kouji looked so much like him. Wanted to know the truth as much as Kouji had. And when he had scanned Kouji's memories and thoughts as well, they had been of Takuya. Koichi was positive that Takuya didn't know that it had been love at first sight for Kouji.

"He's so good with hiding his feelings...and I can see why. Whenever he expresses them so deeply as he did to Takuya, things like this happen. He doesn't like getting hurt..." Koichi murmured, he hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he had-and the twin's mother agreed with him.

"True...but...that's part of life. Getting hurt along the way-it makes you stronger. Why don't you take some dinner up to him and see if he'll eat it?" Koichi agreed to do so as he took a tray and headed upstairs to Kouji's room, not even bothering to knock. He knew that Kouji always knew whenever it was him coming in. The room was dark as he slowly headed inside, balancing the tray as he did so. Kouji still had the two beds pressed together as they had been when Takuya had been staying there, Koichi realized this as he gently set the tray down onto the bedside table. Kouji looked to be asleep-but Koichi knew better...his twin wasn't going to fool him.

"Kouji...dinner. Come on, you've got to eat _something_. Takuya wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." He knew that last statement had hit it's mark, as he saw Kouji stiffen a bit. Koichi sat down on the bed and placed a gentle hand on Kouji's back as he rubbed it, feeling the tense muscles underneath slowly start to relax.

"Kouji...please talk to me?" Koichi continued to rub his twin's back, allowing him to relax fully under his touch. It was after he heard Kouji sigh when he finally saw his twin's dark blue gray eyes meet his own, and Koichi allowed a small smile to cross his lips.

"Hi." Kouji didn't say anything for a moment, but looked at the tray of food and sighed.

"Hi back...mom probably wants me to eat all of that, doesn't she?" He murmured, and Koichi chuckled and gave a curt nod of his head.

"You bet she does! She's worried about you Kouji...we _all_ are worried about you-did you know that both Junpei _and_ Izumi came by at one point today wanting to know how you were doing and why you still aren't in school?" Koichi was teasing, and Kouji figured that out as he gave him a light smile of his own and managed to sit up and lean his back against the pillows.

"Eh...really? I think I've almost missed two weeks now...the teacher's aren't going to like that." Koichi shook his head but pulled a bag off the floor and dumped it into his twin's lap, who looked at him with a surprised look, as Koichi gave him a smug look in return.

"Yeah, well, I took the opportunity of getting your locker assignment as well as getting your books _and_ your assignments from your classes...Kouji, just be damned lucky that we've got the same classes!" Kouji's smile turned into a grin then as Koichi cuffed him gently alongside the head.

"Then that means you can help me do my homework and get caught up!" Kouji remarked, and Koichi snorted as he handed his twin a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"Yeah, right...it's just introductory crap, you'll get it all with no problem...it's _next _week's homework you've got to worry about!" When Kouji actually started to eat, Koichi sighed. He was glad that he hadn't had to spoon feed it to his twin, as he had been afraid that he might have to do that just to get Kouji to eat _something_-_anything_. As Kouji ate slowly, he noticed his twin looking at him at one point, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" Koichi just shrugged.

"Nothing...it's just that...well..." Kouji sighed and set the bowl down for a moment, glancing out at the window that Koichi's eyes were set on, looking out at the darkened world.

"I just have the feeling that he's not gone yet. You know?" Again, Kouji sighed, as Koichi joined his gaze so that they were both looking out at the gloomy weather.

"Kouji, you and I both know that he's gone. And you and I also both aren't sure when he'll be able to come back." Koichi saw his twin's eyes darken a bit, and he shook his head as he stood.

"I know that that is going to be a hard thing for you to get used to. But you can't go on living in denial all your life." With that, he left the room. He didn't see the tears that slowly started to fall from Kouji's eyes. Didn't hear the soft sobs that wracked his body as he curled up against a pillow, allowing himself to feel the many emotions that ran through him.

As much as he hated to admit it, his twin was right and had a point. Would he go so far as to make himself miserable for the rest of his life because his first love was gone?

No...not my _first_ love...my _soul_ mate-my _only_ love. Kouji thought, his heart pounding wildly as he knew that what he had just realized then, was the utmost truth. Takuya Kanbara _was_ his mind, body, heart, and soul-it all belonged to him.

* * *

Feeling like he needed to do something, Kouji stood for the first time in a few days and groaned a bit when he felt his stiff legs regain their full composure. Wrapping a blanket around his cold body, he headed toward the balcony-his room that he stayed with when he stayed with his twin and his mother, happened to be the room that led out to the small balcony looking over the city...on clear days it was a gorgeous view actually-but that was not so today. He opened the doors, but didn't go out into the drizzling rain. He just stood there, looking out into the gray depths.

Is this what heart break feels like? Because it surely feels like my heart has shattered into a million pieces. Tears threatened to come again, and as much as Kouji didn't want them to come, he allowed them to anyway. He was sure that he looked like a mess now anyway-his hair tangled and loose about his face-not having been washed for the past few days having lost it's normal shine...his dark blue gray eyes red from all the crying that he had been doing, and from what his mother and twin had been telling him, there were dark circles of exhaustion underneath his eyes as well, adding to how horribly pale he already looked. Kouji rubbed his face with a hand, rubbing grit and sleep out of his eyes as well.

_'Takuya wouldn't want you doing this to yourself Kouji...' _His twin's words had hit him as though he'd been doused with a big bucket of icy cold water. It hurt...only because Kouji knew that Koichi was right.

Takuya...Takuya-kun, I _need you_..._now_. Kouji thought miserably, as the drizzle soon turned into a much harder rain, the wind sweeping it toward him...but Kouji didn't care. He felt himself fall to his knees as he started to cry once again, leaning his back against the glass door, and bringing his knees up to his chest as he rested his head into his arms...

* * *

Something didn't feel right. And as much as Takuya Kanbara knew that he should finish packing the rest of his stuff to take to New York with him, something else was on his mind-preventing him from doing what it was he needed to accomplish.

He sighed and turned his dark brown eyes out into the stormy night, deep in thought. He didn't hear Shinya knock on his door, and only knew he was there when he heard his younger brother call his name softly as he pulled him into a comforting hug.

Now this is funny...or at least, it _should_ be...normally _I'm_ the one who has to comfort Shinya! And now Shinya is the one comforting _me_! Takuya thought, as he gratefully hugged Shinya back.

"What's wrong Takky?" Shinya asked softly, as though he automatically knew that something was bothering Takuya. Takuya sighed and shook his head, looking out his bedroom window once more.

"I...I think it's _Kouji_. I don't know how Shinya, but somehow I can feel that he's _miserable_. He _needs_ me-_now_." Shinya giggled a little bit as Takuya raised an eyebrow at him.

"You wanna know something Onnichan? Something that I've thought about your relationship with Kouji since you introduced him to me?" Takuya nodded, suddenly curious.

"I've always thought...that...that..." Suddenly Shinya actually blushed and looked away, unable to meet his brother's eyes. But Takuya was going to pry it out of him anyway.

"Ok Shinya, you started to tell me and now you've got to finish it!" Shinya sighed and nodded his head, but adverting his eyes to anywhere but his older brother's face.

"I...always thought that you and Kouji were soul mates-Tomoki too!" This caused Takuya to blink rapidly a few times, as his mind processed through what Shinya had told him.

"Soul mates?" He murmured, and Shinya nodded still looking embarrassed and started to explain.

"You two were always _together_...I don't even think that you realized that. He always went to your games, and you were always helping him study for his tests even though we all know that you _hate_ studying for your tests...any test actually. But you'd always be there to help him, or to be _with_ him, and vice a versa. You'd always jump at the chance-and after awhile so would he. Maybe that's why you feel as though Kouji needs you now-maybe because you two are closer together then what you both realize...that you have some kind of _bond_. A bond that let's you know that Kouji's probably miserable because he _knows_ that you're not gone yet-yet everyone has probably been telling him that you _are_ gone. He knows you're still here-and he's calling out to you. So you know what I think?"

It took Takuya a few minutes to respond, shocked at the fact that his little brother had realized something that he hadn't...until _now_.

"What?" He whispered, feeling unwanted tears coming into his eyes as he willed them not to fall.

"I think that you should go to him." Shinya whispered, and hugged Takuya again.

"Dad'll kill me...he doesn't want me anywhere around Kouji, and if he finds out..." Takuya allowed his voice to trail off, not wanting to think about the consequences. But Shinya only raised his eyebrows at him, and crossed his ar,s over his chest in an act of defiance.

"Takuya...you're my big brother, and I _know_ you. If you _really want_ to go to Kouji, then you'll go to Kouji _despite_ the consequences. _Besides_...I've got a plan that'll help you so that dad won't know you've left. I've invited Tomoki over for awhile...and when I last talked to him he had just finished his second coke-so he's going to be _plenty_ hyper." Shinya gave Takuya a wink and pointed to his rain coat.

"And you might want that. I'll see you later Oniichan." The doorbell rang, signaling Tomoki's arrival, and Takuya slowly shook his head as he stood up from his kneeling position and pulled on his shoes, grabbing the raincoat that Shinya had pointed too. Shinya was right...if he needed-no-_wanted_ to see Kouji, then why in the hell was he letting his father stopping him? He had to say an official goodbye...and if Shinya and Tomoki were willing to be a good enough distraction so his father wouldn't find out that he was gone, then so be it.

His mother was at work...and if Takuya left then that meant that his father would have to look after Shinya and a very _hyper_ Tomoki...and from what Takuya had experienced, a hyper Tomoki would mean that his father would have his hands full, probably never realizing that Takuya had even left. He allowed himself to grin as he heard Tomoki tell a _really horrible_ joke, and then suggest that he and Shinya play cops and robbers...with his father being the robber. Takuya chuckled a little as he heard his father protest, while he allowed himself to slip out...unnoticed.

It was raining...but a little rain wasn't going to stop Takuya from seeing the one he loved...from seeing his soul mate.

* * *

Kouji thought that he was dreaming for sure. Someone stirred him from the stupor that he had fallen into with a loving, and tender kiss. Though he knew that his body felt cold-and _was_ cold, it warmed slightly from the touch of the kiss. He responded greedily...until someone chuckled softly, and Kouji felt himself rouse. He _knew_ that voice...even though they hadn't spoken yet, he _knew_ who it was.

And he instantly threw himself at Takuya, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around the brunette.

"I knew...I _knew_ you were still here...oh god _Takuya_..." He moaned, as Takuya held him back with equal tightness. And was it just his imagination, or sleep clouded mind, or did he actually feel Takuya's body shaking against his own.

"Let's get you out of the rain and get these doors closed...come on love." Kouji started at what Takuya had just called him, but he felt himself smile in the first time since Takuya had left him that night. He felt Takuya lift him gently, and carry him inside, setting him on the bed while he left for a few seconds to close the balcony doors. Kouji heard himself whimper as Takuya left his side. Only long enough to fetch a towel and a pair of dry, clean pajamas.

As Takuya helped him change, and towel dried his hair so that it was mostly dry, he chided Kouji when he saw the uneaten food on the tray.

"Kouji...when was the last time you've ate something?" All Kouji did was shake his head, looking miserable as Takuya sighed and tested the soup...still warm. Not as warm as Kouji would've probably liked it, bit warm enough so that he could still enjoy it.

"Come on...will you eat? For me?" Kouji felt himself practically melt as Takuya gave him the puppy dog look-the one that he was never able to resist, and so he nodded his head, allowing Takuya to practically feed him the soup-he doubted that he'd have the energy to do it anyway-and besides, it meant that he was able to keep Takuya there with him that much longer.

Eventually the soup was gone, and the bread that had come with it eaten. Only then, did Takuya allow Kouji to finally cuddle up next to him as he pulled the sheets and blankets up close around their bodies.

"Better?" Kouji heard Takuya murmur as he only felt himself nod into Takuya's chest. Takuya chuckled a little bit, as he held Kouji close.

"I miss you...already." As Kouji whispered this, Takuya kissed his forehead, and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm not gone yet." He whispered back, and Kouji nodded again, letting out a small sigh.

"Don't leave?"

"Not until you're fast asleep-I promise." Takuya murmured, and this seemed to be alright with Kouji as he cuddled up next to him a little bit closer, wrapping his arms around Takuya. They didn't speak-there was no need for words, and the silence was comforting, filled with love.

* * *

Koichi felt horrible. He wasn't sure why he had snapped at Kouji as he had-and said those things to him. Sure, they were true...but his twin was feeling terrible enough...did he have to go and make him feel even _worse_? He sighed, angry at himself as he got up from the kitchen table where he was doing his homework and decided to go and apologize to Kouji, and see if maybe he hadn't ate anything. Probably not...not after what Koichi had said to him.

Blaming himself, Koichi slowly headed up the small flight of stairs and paused in front of Kouji's bedroom door-silence. Was Kouji asleep? Maybe...but Koichi decided to go ahead and check on him anyway. If he was asleep, he'd whisper his apology anyway and remove the tray.

Going with his decision, he opened the door softly...and was very surprised by what he saw.

"I don't believe it." He whispered, but he held a smile on his face. His twin had actually ate the dinner that he had left him...and at the moment, Kouji looked to actually be sleeping peacefully-in the arms of Takuya Kanbara.

Takuya opened his eyes a little, glancing toward Koichi's direction as he moved forward to get the tray that was on the bedside table.

"What don't you believe?" He asked, a small smile on his face as Koichi just shook his head.

"I don't know...I thought that you had gone already. But you seem to always come back whenever my twin needs you-like now." All Takuya did was give a little nod.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He whispered, and Koichi shook his head fiercely-how could he be mad at him? _None_ of this was Takuya's fault!

"No...I'm not mad at you in the least bit! If it's anyone who I should be angry at, it's with your father for being the incredible jackass that he is!" Takuya gave him a small smile at this.

"Thanks. I thought that you and everyone else were mad at me for what happened a few nights ago. I'm a little mad at myself actually...what I did was unfair to Kouji. I think that's why I think that everyone is mad at me...and I don't think that I'd be here now if my little brother, of all people, hadn't talked some sense into me." Koichi chuckled, and placed a gentle hand on Takuya's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"I wish with all my heart that you didn't have to leave. But to let you know, you can call _me_ anytime-or Izumi to check up on Kouji..." He let his voice trail off, as he didn't speak what he was thinking afterward...but he knew that he and Takuya were both thinking the same thing. His father would be cruel enough to not even allow him to _call_ Kouji. But he was planning on at least doing what Koichi was telling him to do. His mother had secretly given him a cell phone that his father didn't know about-and as far as Takuya was concerned was never going to know about-so that it would be a way for Takuya to call home and check up on everyone without his father knowing. Not calling Kouji was going to be used as a precaution-in case his father _did_ somehow find out about his cell phone. He didn't want his father to find out that he was calling his boyfriend behind his orders-he didn't want to get into anymore trouble then he already was...

"I know. I wish that too...I told Kouji that I'd stay until he was fast asleep-and even though he _is_ asleep, I'm going to wait until I can move without waking him...you don't mind, do you?" Takuya whispered, as Koichi took the tray off of the bedside table, shaking his head as he slowly backed out.

"Nah. Right now, Kouji looks the happiest he's been since that night. Stay as long as you can Takuya. Somehow, I have the feeling that your love for Kouji isn't over...we'll all cross paths again." Nodding at Koichi as he watched while Kouji's lookalike slipped out of the room, closing the door as softly as he had opened it, Takuya wrapped his arms around Kouji once more, allowing his eyes to slowly close...

_'Sleep well love...I'll always be here, even though I'm far away. My heart will always belong to you...will always protect you. We're soul mates Kouji...bound to be together forever. And though we'll be apart for a little while, I'll find my way back to you...my father can't keep us apart forever. Just remember how much I love you...for I'll love you for an eternity.'_

_

* * *

_

Kouji slowly awoke to see the sun pouring through the windows, and moaned softly. He didn't feel as tired as he had...but he remembered those words clearly, as though they had just been said last night. In truth, he knew that he had been sleeping for quite awhile...and he knew that Takuya was now long gone-probably in New York. But that wouldn't stop Kouji from loving him. And those words would stay with him, and comfort him when he needed it.

"I'll love you forever Takuya. No one else will have my heart-_ever_." He whispered, and he snuggled into the pillows for a moment or two, savoring Takuya's sweet scent that still resided there. He decided that he'd never wash that pillow case-not until he saw Takuya again anyway.

Kouji knew he couldn't hide from the world forever. Takuya was gone-he'd have to face it sooner or later. Getting up out of bed, he stretched and decided to head for a hot shower...he hadn't had one in awhile, and knew that he needed it. After drying his hair and getting dressed, Kouji felt somewhat like a human being, and even felt a little hungry.

He headed downstairs, surprising both his mother and his twin. He'd woken up early enough, so that Koichi hadn't left for school yet. Koichi grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"Hungry Kouji?" The twins mother asked, and Kouji nodded as he took a seat across from his twin, as Koichi winked at him.

"Welcome back." All Kouji did was nod at the greeting, as their mother handed him a cup of tea and continued to make breakfast.

"You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to Kouji, since it's a Friday and all...you can start on Monday, and make it a fresh week." But Kouji shook his head, grinning a little despite himself as she saw that he wasn't going to take him up on her offer, and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks mom. Really. But...I just think that I need to pick myself back up and move on...and I think that going back to school will help me." She only nodded at him, as Kouji hungrily ate his breakfast and grabbed his schoolbag awhile later, following Koichi out the door.

"I'm glad you're wanting to move on Kouji...but you won't forget about Takuya...right?" His twin almost sounded panicked, and Kouji grinned a little and shook his head.

"Nah...I'll _never_ forget Takuya. He'll always have my heart. But I can't wait for him forever. He'll come back to me, I know that much. And when he does, it might take us awhile to rekindle our love-but that doesn't mean that I'll forget him. Trust me that much, alright Koichi?"

Koichi nodded as Kouji decided to change the subject.

"You know, I never did get all that homework you got me finished..." Kouji said, allowing a small mischievous glance to be directed toward his twin, who laughed and pushed him playfully away.

"And let me guess, you want me to help you catch up, am I right?" He teased, as Kouji smiled.

"Well...can I tell you that you're the greatest twin in the whole wide world?" Koichi smiled back and nodded.

"Uh huh, keep on going Kouji!" The bantering between the two twins continued all the way to school, until they met up with Junpei and Izumi in the entrance. Izumi ran up and gave Kouji a tight hug, welcoming him back as Junpei just smiled at him and nodded, Kouji returned the nod as he continued to beg his twin for help with the homework, until Izumi took pity on him and told him that she'd help him, causing Koichi to laugh and say that she was too gullible until they both agreed to help Kouji catch up.

As they entered the High School building before the bell rang, Kouji turned really quickly, squinting a little bit from the sun as he stared out into the grounds...was it just his imagination, or did he feel like he was being watched? When Koichi urged him to hurry up or he'd be late, Kouji just shook his head as he ignored the watched feeling he had had since a block away from the High School, and ran after his twin who was leaving him behind calling out to him to wait up for him.

Little did Kouji know, his feeling was right one hundred percent of the way...he _was_ being watched...by a tall figure hidden in the shadows by the High School. The sunlight hit the figure enough so that one could see that he was holding a single object...a bandanna, loosely woven around his fingers.

_ You think you're ridden of me Kouji Minomoto but you've only just begun to know of my existence. Eventually, you **will** be mine. And now that your boyfriend is gone, that task will be all the more easier. You'll have forgotten about me after awhile...but I'll always be watching you. You won't remember me or know of my intentions until you least expect it, and it's too late. So keep your friends and your brother close Kouji...because I doubt that even **they** can save you this time. _

With a low chuckle that sounded almost sinister the figure hidden in the shadows smelled the sweet lingering scent on the bandanna, and then placed it into it's coat pocket. Then, placing both hands into the coat pockets, it walked out of the shadows and directly into the High School as the last warning bell rang.

END

Ending Notes: Ugh...grumbles I really liked this chapter better with the lyrics than without...continues to grumbles But as I've said before, what can one do? I know there are still tons of mistakes in this chapter but all I've gone and done was delete the lyrics for now. The page breaks are where the lyrics used to be. I'll come back and fix everything else, I promise. I might find another place to host this fic complete with lyrics...or...just email me if you want the lyric version...


End file.
